My life would suck without you
by rebeccag239
Summary: Sequel to  Dont stand so close to me . Six months after the ending of  Dont stand so close  what has Will and Emma being doing?. And what has the future in store for them? when work collegues, family members and friends get in their way.
1. Enchanted

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX . I only own Hannah, Principal Watson, Eva, James, Natalie and Gracie.

Hey everyone and welcome to the sequel to `Don't stand so close to me`. Again hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to review as I will then update a lot quicker. This is set six months after the end of `Don't stand so close to me` so time has moved on.

My life would suck without you

Chapter one: Enchanted

`_Don`t stop believing, hold onto that feeling_`

(Emma opened her eyes sleepily and yawned as the alarm clock next to Will`s bed blared out the 80s rock classic `Don't Stop Believing`. She leant across and hit the alarm clock to stop the music from blaring out then realised that Will wasn't in the bed. She glanced across and realised that there was a piece of paper on the pillow next to her Emma picked the piece of paper up and started to read it)

_Emma sorry I had to go and leave you sleeping Principal Watson wanted the faculty to go in a bit earlier to sort things out for the new term before the kids came back, it was a last minute thing. I'll be back home in time to go out for our anniversary though _

_Will _

(Emma smiled softly as she could imagine his panicked look as Principal Watson told him of the rearranged schedule. It wasn't as Emma had anything against the guy but he did this far too many times and as Will knew Emma liked a precise schedule to work with. She slipped her robe on as she headed into the kitchen and started to prepare some fruit, the last trimmings from the Christmas holidays still hanging around her and Will`s flat. She had moved in with Will soon after she had graduated, since she had nothing keeping her at home, and Will informed her he was working as a Spanish teacher at a local high school. Emma wasn't too sure given their history but Will assured her that as long as they kept it under wraps then nobody would know. Emma carried her fruit into the living area and started to flick through the morning papers trying to see if there were any positions available. Since the recession had been on during Emma`s third year at uni jobs were hard to come by)

"I wonder if there are any jobs online" Emma spoke out loud biting her bottom lip as she placed her plate with her fruit on the table in front of her then walked across the room picking up Will`s labtop as she did so, switching it on then slowly eating an apple slice as she waited for the labtop to load itself up. She smiled and sighed as she wanted, no needed, she corrected herself with a small frown, a job so that she didn't feel like being such a burden to Will with all the bills. Emma settled herself back on the sofa, placed the labtop on her knee and continued to scrawl down the screen

"Will?" a small female voice was heard and Will turned his head to see his friend Hannah standing at the door "I wasn't expecting to see you here I thought faculty wasn't in till next week..."

"Principal Watson wanted us to come in" Will shot a look at Hannah who slightly giggled. Watson was Hannah`s boss as she was his secretary but Will had helped her out of a difficult spot once and the two of them had got to be good friends "Plus I also need to go through songs for Regionals with Musical and company and I thought now would be as good as time as any". Will had took over the running of the glee club when he joined the school and had took them to their first Sectionals win in what seemed to the school for years. Hannah nodded as she walked into the classroom

"I came in to just make sure Watsons office was all prepared for next week" she smiled "And also to see if you were here" she thought to herself. Hannah had developed a crush on Will but she didn't want anybody to know that

"Oh shoot" Will mutters and Hannah glances at him strangely "Oh nothing just need to tell Watson that I won't be around tomorrow if he needs me as ill be unoccupied" he blushes and again Hannah glances at him strangely "Its mine and my girlfriends six month anniversary today and we kinda wanted to spend it together however with Watson calling me in this morning we couldn't. However we are going out tonight" he smiled as the image of Emma came to his mind

"Oh congrats" Hannah smiled but inside she was disappointed. However she should have realised that somebody like Will would have been taken after all he was good looking and kind and good with the children

"So yeah I`m just going to the office to tell him" Will broke Hannah`s train of thought as she snapped back to life. She nodded as Will left the classroom but then leant against the desk with a heavy sigh, placing one hand through her straightened blonde hair. Meanwhile Will walked down the corridor a little whistle escaping his lips as he opened the office door and walked past the table that Hannah often sat at and walked across to a tall thin man with brown eyes and a calming smile. Will sometimes thought he looked more like a therapist than a principal but he didn't say it in fear of losing his job

"William hey" Watson grinned at the younger male who sat across from him

"Sir I need to tell you something" Will replied but was interrupted by Watson

"Me first" he replied "I have something that you might like" he grinned as he opened up his briefcase and pulled out a newspaper cutting. Will started to read the newspaper cutting and a broad smiled crossed his lips as he started to nod

"So how are you" Eva trailed off as she placed a cup back on the table and turned to face her daughter who was looking out across the sea. Eva had decided to come and visit her daughter for a few days and they had decided to go out and eat at a coffee shop

"I'm fine" Emma nodded "You know jobs are hard but it's the recession I`m sure to find a job soon enough. It's just" she sighed and looked down at the ground scraping her coffee cup as she spoke

"But what" Eva pressed her

"I feel bad on Will I mean he`s going out every day to work then there`s me at home. I mean he understands but it's been nearly six months and I haven't found anything yet. What happens if he starts to get bored or worse still finds somebody else somebody who CAN provide for him" Emma blinked back tears but she wasn't going to let her mother see her crying. She leant to grab her cup of water but her mother pulled back her harm and stared hard at her

"Why would you think that? Will loves you I can see that, he will stand by you and the right job will come. You just gotta have a little bit of faith that`s all" Eva stared hard at her daughter who nodded wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her yellow cardigan

"Thanks mom I guess I needed that" she smiled softly "So how are things at home. Gracie still causing mischief and how are James and Natalie"

"They erm they broke up last week" Eva replied softly. Emma had to blink and make sure she heard her mother right

"Broke up" she murmured her brown eyes going wide "But why...?"

"Don`t know" Eva shrugged "I don't think they were having any problems well unless James isn't telling me the truth. These things happen however you have to work hard at a relationship" she stared hard at Emma and Emma wasn't sure if she was alluding to her and Will`s relationship or not. She gulped hard and nodded

"Gracie is fine though" Eva added on "In fact she might be coming over to stop in a couple of weeks. That`s if you and Will have room?"

"If not we will make room" Emma grinned. She couldn't do enough for her younger sister after getting her and Will together and she couldn't wait to see her again. Eva signalled for the waiter and the bill as she and Emma picked up their bags and after leaving a couple of dollars tip and as well payment for the coffees they left the cafe

"I better be going now Will will be home soon and we are going out tonight" Emma smiled looking down at the ground. Eva gave her daughter a slight smile before leaving her behind knowing that she would be just fine. She just had to keep an eye on her that`s all

"Happy anniversary" Will grins at Emma over the top of his beer glass. Emma smiles softly as she clinks glasses with him as the waiter arrives to place their order. Once the waiter has gone Will just sits back and just smiles at Emma who just looks at him strangely

"Just thinking. Six months ago I had hardly nothing. Ok I had a small job but it was nothing special and I was just trying to get by. But now I`m back teaching again, I have you and we are living in a great apartment. I would think things are pretty good" Will grinned at Emma who gave a small smile back

"It's just..." Emma paused and Will looked at her blankly "I`m finding it quite hard to get a job at the moment." She looked down at the table "Nobody is taking any positions and I just feel like you're carrying me as a burden, and I don't want that at all I want you to feel that I`m paying my share of the household bills". Will then looked at Emma with a grin on his face

"I got some news for you then" he replied. "Principal Watson called me in this morning to let me know that the guidance counsellor Miss Jenkins has had to take early retirement so they are looking for a new guidance counsellor. He suggested that you might be interested. Also it means we would be able to see each other at school all day. What do you think?" he looked at Emma who launched herself across the table and buried herself in his chest giving him a slight kiss and a hug

"Thank you" she sniffled as she prised herself away from Will and returned to her seat wiping her eyes

"You haven't even got the job yet" Will replied but Emma nodded with a fierce determination

"But that doesn't mean I won't try my hardest" she replied with a faint smile "It's the closest Ive come to getting an interview" she trailed off

"_Plus this means this might get Hannah out of my hair"_ Will privately thought as he slowly drank his beer glass. He liked the girl but lately she had started to follow him around the school something which Will wasn't sure if he liked or not. If Emma was there then maybe she would curb it down a little and go back to the behaviour she was acting when Will started at the school

"You know I may have to repay you tonight" Emma smirked from her position at the other end of the table. Will slightly blushes as he knows what his girlfriend is talking about just as the waiter arrives with their food

"Yeah..." Will nods with a smirk as Emma looks shocked but then also smirks back as the waiter placed their food in front of them then left

"_Don't stop believing, hold onto that feeling_"

"Mmmmm" Emma sighed as she leant against the pillow leaning across to switch the alarm clock off just as she did the previous morning, then she realised that Will wasn't there. She opened her eyes more clearly then noticed there was another note lying on the pillow just as there was the previous morning. Emma crawled across and picked up the note and started to read it.

_Emma _

_Just gone for a jog but don't know how after last night. Must do it again sometime._

_I'll see you when you wake up _

_Will _

(Emma slightly blushed as she smirked remembering the incidents the previous night as she clutched the duvet to her chest and went back into a slightly dreamless sleep. Everything looks pretty cosy at the moment but you know that won't happen for long...)

And there you go the first chapter. Hope you all like it and don't forget to review

Chapter two

**Emma starts to apply but panics when she thinks she isn't qualified for the job. Meanwhile Hannah apologises for her behaviour the previous day but is Hannah all she seems when something comes to fruition about her **


	2. The story of us

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX; I only own Hannah, Professor Watson James Eva, Abby, Carter, Leona, Natalie, Natasha, Marco and Marie

Thanks so much for my reviews it makes me smile that people are still keeping track with the sequel and of course any new readers are also welcome as well

My life would suck without you

Chapter 2: The story of us

"Will" Hannah said shyly as she entered the Spanish classroom, Will starting to finish marking an essay and looked up as he saw the younger girl enter the room

"Hannah hey" he replied surprised to see the look on her face "Was there something you wanted to see me about" he added on as he hadn't seen her at the staff meeting that day. Hannah shook her head as she pulled a strand of blonde hair from her head

"I just came to apologise for my reaction yesterday. I acted like some kind of jealous teenager and that isn't me at all. My reactions didn't reflect the person I am at all and I just wanted to apologise" Hannah said brightly but tears pricked her eyes

"Hannah I..." Will replied kinda shocked shaking his head "I didn't take anything away yesterday at all, I don't know who said that I was angry at you but of course I wasn't" he smiled gently at her who blushed lowering her head

"So you aren't mad" she whispered and Will let out a frustrated sigh

"I think you need to be more confident in your own personality" Will replied "I like you, I know that Marie does" Marie was one of the other members of the faculty staff that Will got along with something about the glee club and had helped Will out of a tight spot once or twice "Why don't you have a word with her maybe go out with her to a bar get to know her" Will replied glancing at Hannah who nodded She walked out of the Spanish room where Will shook his head walking back to his desk where he picked up his folder of marking

"I wonder if Emma has got around to filling in the application form for the interview" Will thought. Emma had promised him that she would get around to filling in the application form since the closing date was only in a few days even though Professor Watson had said because Emma was Will`s girlfriend she didn't need a closing date just give the form in when she could. However Will liked to do everything by the book and if they could get a head start on the competition then they would, Emma needed to get this job and Will knew that he would do everything in his power for her to get it. He sighed as he leant against his desk as he waited for the next lot of students to come through his door running a hand through his curls and mumbling a song under his breath

"Mom what should I put under hobbies and interests" Emma called out as she nibbled on a pen. Eva came walking into the living area and leant against her daughter

"Well you like to read, sew, and go walking" Eva ticked off on her fingers. Emma shook her head as she ran a hand through her own red hair as she leant against the sofa

"I need something else. Something that will make me stand out from the others" Emma mused. Eva was about to tick her daughter off but then something came to her mind

"What about Triple threat. You percolated in that for three years to National level. I bet there aren't many candidates that have sung in a glee club plus Will is the director of the glee club at the school so you could bring that up in your interview" Eva smiled at her daughter. Emma nodded as she started to digest the new information

"You know I never thought of that" she replied as she started to write "Thanks mom" she smiled

"Anytime" Eva replied as she picked up the cup of coffee Emma was drinking on the table and walked into the kitchen "Do you want another cup" she called to her daughter but from the silence Eva assumed she didn't want one. Eva placed the two cups in the sink then walked back into the living area

"Just got to put my references down and then I'll be done" Emma replied "I forgot how stressful application forms can be" she replied scribbling down her former dorm leader name as a reference, Eva sat down next to her daughter on the sofa and put an arm around her

"You know you may not get this job just because Will knows the principal and also works at the school. You gotta consider that" Eva replied.

"I know mom but I gotta give it my best shot. This is the first job that has come along since I graduated and I don't even try then somebody else could get the job. Plus it would be good to see Will again and work with him" Emma smiled a slight blush crossing her face

"Just as long as you don't get caught doing anything inappropriate ive heard stories about couples working together then getting caught making out in the janitors closet" Eva replied raising an eyebrow. Emma was about to send a remark back to her mother as she sealed the envelope and placed it on the table but Will entered the living area dropping his keys on the table

"Will hey" Emma said surprised as she stood up and embraced him with a soft kiss "Your home early"

"We had an emergency fire drill so Watson thought it would be easier if we went home an hour earlier. Oh hey Eva" Will smiled noticing Emma`s mother was in the same room as them

"Will" Eva smiled back as Will whispered in Emma`s ear that he was about to have a shower. He headed out of the room as Emma shot her mother a look as not to ask any questions. Emma wandered into the kitchen to start cooking the evening meal leaving Eva on her own in the living area flicking through a magazine.

"So glad your mother has finally gone" Will sighed as he leant on the sofa, Emma's head on his chest watching the local news reports. Eva had persisted in wanting to cook the evening meal but Emma had told her mother that she was perfectly capable of cooking a meal and so Eva had left not after giving Emma a hug "I mean she means well but..." he trailed off as Emma traced a pattern on his hand

"I know" Emma mumbled "She has been a big help since she came to visit when you have been at the school. But I will be glad once she has gone though, she is starting to outstay her welcome" she gave a slight smile as Will sat up, and leant across giving her a kiss. She slightly blushed but smiled

"I better get that application sent off tomorrow" she mumbled as Will got up off the sofa and switched the TV off "W-what are you doing" she said confused "I thought we were watching the news"

"Sometimes I find the news too over rated. We could be doing this instead" Will smirked as he tackled Emma off the sofa and then slowly kissing her. Emma sighed and gave a slow moan as she deepened the kiss, and smiled up at Will

"I agree" Emma grinned "This is so much better than the news" She cupped his face looking into his eyes and sometimes couldn't believe how lucky she was. She started to kiss Will again, wanting him to feel the passion that she had felt when he had kissed her a few moments ago and it looked as if it was working as Will gave an heavy moan breathing heavily as his muscles tightened. Fingers intertwined in each other`s hair as their kisses got more passionate and Will started to remove Emma off her cardigan throwing the yellow garment onto the floor, next to the television set. Emma then removed Will off his dark tee shirt and smirked as she placed one hand on his abs. She would never get tired of seeing those. Just as Will was about to take Emma`s white blouse off so that she was naked on her top half apart from her bra, the front door bell started to ring

"Don`t just... this time of night" Will tried to get the words out as he unfastened her blouse nipping lightly on her ear as he did so. However Emma could still hear the loud ringing of the doorbell and shook her head taking Will`s hands and pulling them away from the last button on her blouse, the silky material of her bra peeping through the white blouse. Will pouted as the bell got even more and more frantic

"Ill be back" Emma promised as she fashioned up her blouse "And if it just a junk collector then all the better" she smirked as she patted Will on the head as he sat on the floor slightly panting. Emma walked to the front door barefoot and opened the front door to reveal...

"Rachel?" Emma replied surprised as she noticed the dark haired former student and her old roommate stood at the front door of her and Will`s condo. Will hit his head as his eyes rolled back into his head

"Emma I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time" Rachel smiled brightly as she entered the condo, Emma glad that the door connecting the living area to the landing was closed

"No-no" me and Will were just watching the news" Emma said lamely as Rachel shot her a look t quite believing her friend as her face was flushed and her blouse was slightly rumpled. Emma opened the door and gave a small smile as Will was sat on the sofa, shirt back on, her cardigan on the sofa and Will strumming the guitar his mother and father had bought for Christmas

"Rachel hi" Will said surprised to see his ex student "Back in the area?" he glanced at her and Rachel nodded sitting down on one of the chairs

"Me and Finn decided to come back to the area for a few days to sort out wedding plans" Rachel explained. Her and Finn had moved to New York after graduation but wouldn't make the final move till after the wedding. Will nodded as Emma gave a soft smile as she left the pair to discuss wedding plans and to make a pot of tea.

"Mr Schuester I am sorry but these songs are not compatible with my voice" Abby Jenkins crossed her arms and glared at Will, her boyfriend Carter Watson who happened to be Principal Watsons son sat next to her. Abby nudged Carter who started nodding

"Guys, Abby you know you can't always take the spotlight all the time. Look at Leona, Natasha they haven't had a single solo all year" Will tiredly said glancing at the diva. Leona and her blonde headed friend smiled at Will who smiled back, Leona then smirked at Abby as the two of them didn't get on

"Can this bitching please finish and let us carry on with our preparations for Regionals. I have an early morning facial to prepare for" Marco tossed his hair back. Will was about to start speaking again when the bell rang. Abby mumbling something under her breath left the auditorium with Carter following her and the rest of the members following Carter, Natasha at the back. However she stopped when she passed Will and tapped him on the shoulder

"Mr Schuester I would like to say thanks for sticking up for me and Leona. It means a lot" Natasha glanced up at Will and Will smiled at her

"Any time Tasha just don't let Abby get on your back that's all. She means well but when there`s a solo" Will trailed off remembering a certain other young diva who was stopping at his condo and Natasha nodding running off to join Leona and her twin sister Natalie at the door. Will ran a hand through his curls and sighed as he started to pack everything up in his messenger bag

"William I need to speak to you about Regionals" Principal Watson came into the auditorium and Will nodded leaning against the piano on stage. Meanwhile Hannah was using the full extent of Watson`s office empty to make a quick phone call

"Hey" she whispered and gave a wicked grin "Don`t worry the coast is clear nobody is around. The plan is in full swing and soon ill have Will round my middle finger. Then your sister will be away from him for good. I'll have him and you will have the knowledge of your sister being with someone that she deserves". The camera pans to reveal a smirking James Pillsbury as the pair of the share the same look as James puts the phone down and Hannah sits back looking satisfied

Yeah I said that Hannah would be a nasty piece of work. And who is surprised really that James is involved in it as well? Please read and review and the next chapter should be out soon

Next time

**A few weeks have passed and Emma feels unwell? What could the matter be with her? Meanwhile Watson asks Will to create an set list for the invitationals but when he starts to struggle Hannah offers her help but are her motives intentional or part of her plan? **


	3. Innocent

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. However I do won Principal Watson and Hannah

Hey everyone and thanks for all the reviews it really means a lot. Just a small warning this chapter does contain a high level of smut so read at your own risk

My life would suck without you

Chapter three Innocent

(It had been a few weeks since Emma had posted in her application form and so far neither she or Will had heard anything. Will however said he would ask Principal Watson but he hadn't heard anything from the board either much to Will`s worry. Emma woke up and her stomach started to lurch as she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom where she lifted the toilet seat up and let the contents of her mouth escape. Holding her stomach she threw up once again and this time Will heard her, getting dressed for work in their bedroom)

"You ok sweetie" he replied looking concerned at Emma as she walked slowly back into the bedroom clutching her stomach and looking white. She nodded

"Just was sick that`s all but I should have finished by" the words didn't escape her mouth as she ran to the bathroom again to throw up. Will followed her as she threw up again

"Look I can ring in work I`m sure Watson can get a substitute in to cover my Spanish classes" he started to say but Emma lifted her head up and shook her head

"I'm fine" she said weakly "Beside didn't Watson say he needed to see you about the Glee club this morning. Those kids need you Will"

"They aren't as important as my girlfriend being sick" Will protested and Emma gave a small smile. She loved it when Will called her his girlfriend but she still shook her head as she climbed back into bed, Will covering her up with the duvet

"Are you sure" Will persisted and Emma nodded and Will sighed "Well you have my cell phone number if you get anyworse. Rachel should be back from going to visit Quinn she left a note downstairs just call her if you need anything and Ill cancel Glee practise. No buts Emma I want to make sure your ok" Will gave her a kiss on the head and a small smile as Emma slightly blushed

"Will it's just a stomach bug I'll be fine. Wont you be late for work" Emma replied sitting up on bed. Will looked at his watch and nodded. Blowing a kiss to Emma he left the bedroom as Emma heard the closing of the condo door behind him and the sound of his car leaving the drive. Emma smiled as she snuggled back in bed but then another wave of vomit started in her stomach as she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom starting to feel worse than she had when she woke up this morning

"William sit down" Watson gave a small smile to Will as he flicked through a document on his desk which Will noticed was quite messy. Emma must have been rubbing off on him he gave a small grin as he sat down

"I got your email last night, you said you wanted to see me about something" Will replied holding out a hand which Watson shook "About the glee club?"

"Ah yes" Watson nodded sitting back in his chair glancing at Will "As you know Regionals are coming up and I just wanted to let people show how talented you really are. I know from your previous glee club that you used to perform at events running up to competitions and I want you to do that with `Musical and company`. I know we haven't been the strongest glee club but I believe with your guidance we can win Regionals this year. We certainly have the talent too" Watson gave a small smile and carried on talking

`I wonder if he would be this happy if his son wasn't in the glee club" Will thought. He and Carter didn't really get on that well maybe it was due to the fact that Carter was dating Abby and Abby always told him off for not giving her enough solos and always managed to get Carter on side, He then noticed that Watson was looking at him blankly

"S-sure that would be great" Will replied not even sure what Watson was talking about and Watson grinned clapping his hands together

"So can you do a set list for this week and have it on my desk. I'll make a few phone calls see where you can perform. This is good Will, I`m sure that the audience will see it as well" Watson grinned as he clapped Will on the shoulder as he left his office. Will sighed as he ran his fingers through his curls. He had a free period before his first Spanish class so he had a bit of time to kill. He glanced through the glass and noticed Hannah doodling on a piece of paper not really doing anything. Suddenly Will had an idea as he stood up and walked into the reception area, Hannah looking surprised as Will walked in

"W-Will hey" Hannah swallowed nervously and licked her lips "H-How are you?"

"I`m ok but I think I need your help. Have you got anything planned around lunch time?" Will glanced at Hannah who shook her blonde ponytail "Good" Will replied "Because I think I need your help regarding the glee club. Meet me in the Spanish room at lunch time and I'll explain". His eyes glanced at Hannah`s who nodded. "Good" Will replied as he left the office deciding to go to the faculty lounge during his free period and maybe as well to check up on Emma. Hannah however had a grin on her face as she carried on doodling a heart on her notepad and smirked to herself

(Emma flicked through a magazine on her bed her sickness having calmed down a little. Rachel had been in to see her but had decided to stay downstairs in case it was contagious and wanting to keep her voice in check as she had an audition in a few days and not wanting to do anything to ruin it. Emma gave a small smile as she climbed out of bed and started to rummage through a drawer when she found her diary. Flicking through a few pages she started to flick through a few months then came to something that made her suck her breath)

"I- I can't be" Emma whispered putting the diary on her duvet and sinking back into her pillows as a memory came back to mind

_(Emma and Will battled with each other their tongues exploring each other's mouths as they burst into the living area of Will`s condo their hands rummaged in each other's hair. It was the evening of the same day of the graduation ceremony and Emma had gone back to Will`s condo where they had started making out. But now the makeout had got a little more heated as Will removed Emma`s blouse and threw it on the floor, her bra the only thing on show)_

"_Are you sure" Will whispered and Emma nodded her eyes growing wide "I-I mean this is a lot further than we got when we were at the university but things were different then" he groaned as he could feel Emma`s nipples through her bra and Will knew he just wanted to just hold them in his hands without that material hiding them. His own desire was starting to show as well and knew that he couldn't hold out any longer_

"_Y-Yes" Emma whispered giving a soft moan and arching her back started to remove Will`s shirt throwing that back on the floor next to her blouse so that his chest was naked. Rubbing her stomach on his chest Will groaned and his eyes filled with lust and desire. He knew that this was the night but he just wanted to make sure that Emma was ready. She panted and glanced at Will eyes ablaze with passion _

"_J-Just wait a minute" Will whispered as he started to walk quickly to find some protection. But however Emma had other ideas as she stood in front of him and pressed herself to him her hands roaming on his chest, tracing a line down his stomach and playing with his belt button._

"_I've been on the pill for a few months. Just in case" she whispered "Plus it doesn't hurt to be too safe, We have waited too long for this Will" she whispered looking up at his gently "Please" she whispered gently cupping his cheek and after Will thought for a few moments gave a huge grin as he scooped Emma up in his arms and ran up the stairs with her Emma slightly giggling then all you could heard next was lots of giggling and loud noises_

"If I am then I should have let Will use a condom" Emma whispered "B-But I was just so greedy in my own desires that I was certain that the pill would be safe. If I am though then Will would be thrilled" she gave a soft smile to herself. She knew how much Will wanted a child, after especially what had happened with Terri. She however needed to tell somebody she couldn't keep this a secret all to herself for long

"So I was thinking is have Abby and Carter do a duet and then have a group performance at the end. Maybe have Natasha, Natalie and Leona do a performance as well" Will nibbled on his pen deep in thought. Hannah nodded as that was the reason Will had asked her to come and see him. He needed some help with the Invitational's set list

"Sounds good to me" Hannah nodded "I mean I have no idea about music or anything like that but I`m always happy to help a friend" she gave a small smile towards Will who looked slightly confused

"Surely you must know songs that are modern. Ones on the radio" Will replied

"Yeah" Hannah nodded "But I mean writing a set list I wouldn't have the first idea where to start. Your talented Will and I don't think a lot of people understand that" she glanced at Will her blue eyes growing wide and Will started to look quite uncomfortable

"Look Hannah" he replied standing up and walking across to her "I appreciate your help I really do. But I have a girlfriend somebody that I love very much" he replied thinking of Emma cooped up in bed at home "So if you are interested in me then I`m flattered but No" he raised his hand as Hannah looked shocked

"I have a boyfriend too Will" she replied "I was only being friendly" she looked down at the ground pretending to be slightly hurt. Will looked concerned and felt slightly embarrassed

"S-Sorry Hannah" he replied "I didn't know you had a boyfriend. I just assumed" he trailed off as Hannah gave a small smile

"Don`t worry I`m not insulted" she laughed "Friends" she extended an hand and Will nodded taking Hannah`s hand and shaking it giving a lopsided grin. Will then picked up his papers and shuffled them as Hannah stood up

"I better get back to Watson`s office" she replied as she grabbed her bag "Ill see you tomorrow then Will" she gave a small smile as she left the Spanish room leaving Will on his own. Will gave a sigh as he grabbed a pen and started to list songs that could be used in the invitationals as we can see Hannah watching him through the glass window of the Spanish room. She smiled as she glanced at Will then walked down the corridor whistling to herself

"Emma" Rachel looked surprised as she stood up her script falling on the floor "Y-You feeling better" she glanced at her friend who shook her red head

"Rachel I" Emma started to say before the phone started ringing. Emma walked to the table and picked it up

"Hello" Emma replied "Y-Yes. Oh thank you. I'll let you know in a few days. Bye" Emma placed the phone down on the table then buried her head in her hands

"What`s wrong?" Rachel replied as she walked next to Emma and sat next to her on the sofa putting an arm around her shoulders.

"That was the school board. They said they have chosen me to be the new guidance counsellor" Emma looked up at Rachel who gave a bright smile her eyes shining

"Well isn't that good. That`s what you have wanted. You should be celebrating. Ill ring Finn up and me him you and Will can go out tonight for something to eat" Rachel trailed off as Emma shook her head biting her lip as she glanced at Rachel again

"I realised looking through my diary that I am late. Not just a few days late almost a month late. I can't take this job until I know I am sure". Her voice went high as she spoke and Rachel glanced at her curiously

"Wait are you saying what I think you might be saying" Rachel`s voice went high and Emma nodded

"I might be pregnant" she replied looking down at her hands not wanting to look at Rachel as nothing but silence filled the room

Oooooh big cliffhanger. Yeah sorry about that but needs must. Hopefully shouldn't be a long wait but again please read and review. Ill update more quickly if you review. Promise!

Next time

Rachel tells Emma she has to do a pregnancy test before she can even think about taking the job. As the girls go out and buy a pregnancy test Will finds himself in a conflict with Abby and Leona fighting with one another and doesn't know what to do.


	4. Haunted

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. The only people I do own are Professor Watson, Abby, Leona, Carter and Hannah

Sorry for the last chapter I guess from the reviews that it wasn't very well liked. Ill try and work harder on this one. Anyway hope you still enjoy it anyway

My life would suck without you

Chapter four: Haunted

"P-Pregnant" Rachel whispered her voice dropping an octave as she looked at the carpet on the floor. Emma nodded glancing up at the black headed girl her brown eyes growing wide

"I don't want to take the job until I know for sure. The problem is I don't want Will to know till I know for sure. With everything that happened with Terri..." her voice trailed off as she clasped her hands together. Rachel leant across the sofa and grabbed her friends hand

"What happened with Terri is completely different to maybe thinking you are pregnant" she said fiercely "But however I do understand and if you don't want to tell Will just yet then I understand" she gave a small smile to Emma "So what about the job?" she glanced at Emma

"Yet again I don't want to do anything till I know, if I am pregnant then obviously I can't take the job. But If I'm not then of course ill take the job" Rachel nodded "So I think tomorrow what we will do is after Will goes to work is to go to the pharmacy and buy a pregnancy test. That way I will know for sure". Rachel nodded and was about to carry on speaking when they both heard the front door open and then saw Will enter the condo

"Hey are you feeling better?" Will replied a grin spreading on his face. Emma nodded as Will gave her an embrace and a kiss on the head

"Think it was just a twenty four hour bug so I should be ok for tomorrow" she replied playing with the buttons on his cardigan "How was school. What did Watson want" she added remembering that Will had sent her a text message at lunch time

"Oh he wants me to set up a performance for the glee club to show them off for Regionals" Will added as he headed into the kitchen. "Listen ill cook tonight you haven't been feeling too well"

"But you have been at school all day" Emma protested and was about to stand up when Rachel stood up clasping her hands together a broad smile on her face

"Ill cook" she replied "Mr Schue you have been at school all day and well I just feel like cooking that's all" she gave a broad smile and Emma could sense she shot a smile at Emma "Come on sit down" she pushed Will out of the kitchen and Emma could sense a smile on amusement on his face. She placed an arm around his shoulder as she cuddled closer to him as they both smelt a wafting of food coming from the kitchen

"Hey" Rachel grinned at Emma as she came walking down the stairs dressed in her dressing gown "Sleep ok" she teased and Emma nodded

"As well as can be expected" she sighed sitting down at the kitchen table taking a spoon and eating her cereals. She noticed that Will hadn't put any milk on them instead she knew she only used the soya milk and gave a small smile to herself

"Finn messaged me this morning to meet up for lunch. He found a chapel that we could maybe use for the wedding" Rachel gave a small smile "But will you be ok?" she glanced at Emma "I don't want you to think I'm not being a good friend"

"If it turns out I`m pregnant then of course ill be thrilled, happy and I'll probably ring the school up to turn the job down and wait for Will to come home to break the good news. If it turns out I`m not then I'll have to go into school and confirm my details and pick up when I'll be starting. So yeah either way I'll be ok" Emma smiled "You and Finn go and try and find a venue for the wedding." She and Rachel glanced across at one another and gave a small smile as Emma finished eating up the rest of her cereals

"I better go and get dressed" she replied noticing that Rachel was dressed in a red jumper and a black skirt, her red duffel coat on the back of the kitchen chair. Emma stood up and made her way upstairs while Rachel switched on the television set to see if there was anything interesting going on in the world but to her disappointment didn't look like it. She didn't however message Finn back to say everything was ok for her lunch date and it was while she was messaging Finn that she noticed Emma enter the living area again dressed in a light blue blouse a bow on her left shoulder and a cream coloured skirt

"Ready to go" Emma glanced at Rachel, slipping a pair of white coloured sandals on and Rachel nodded

"Just messaging Finn about the lunch date" she replied and Emma nodded. Rachel went to get her coat from the kitchen as Emma slipped her matching red mac on. She sighed as she tapped her fingers nervously against her bag making sure had enough money. Rachel then came out of the kitchen and gave a sharp nod to Emma who then opened the door of the condo then when Rachel came out as well locked the door behind her. She then got in the passenger side of Rachel`s car, something what her two gay dads had bought for her graduating from university, as Rachel drove away down the drive of the condo towards the end street which would take them towards the motorway

(Carter walked down the hallway deep in thought and wasn't looking where he was going. He therefore smacked straight into Leona who was busy flirting with one of the football players. Both bodies crashed into one another as Leona rubbed her head and Carter his arm)

"Sorry Leona" Carter smiled apologetically rubbing his arm "I was just thinking about the solo that Mr Schuester gave me and I wasn't looking where I was going"

"Oh that's ok" Leona replied giving a flirty wink to the footballer who grinned giving a high five to his friend. He obviously thought he was well in with the cheerleader and Leona rolled her eyes in annoyance "So things with you and Abby good" she shrugged. Carter nodded

"I suppose" he sighed standing outside the Spanish classroom where he was supposed to be meeting Abby "I mean she talks a lot and she's a bit of a gossip queen and she seems to have it in for Mr Schue why I obviously have no idea" Carter sighed "I mean I'm the football captain, plus my dad is the principal of this school surely she knows how hard it is for me". Leona glanced at Carter in curiosity she hadn't seen this side of him before. She leant over and touched his shoulder when all of a sudden a dark haired blur ran and pushed Leona over. Leona lay on the floor blinking in shock as all she could see was Abby hitting her face

"Get off my man or do you want to add him to the number of boys you have slept with, slut!" Abby yelled.

"Abby!" Carter replied horrified at his girlfriend's actions. However Leona wasn't going to give in without a fight and pushed Abby from the position she was sitting in. The two girls continued to pull each other's hair when all of a sudden Will grabbed both girls and separated them from one another

"I don't have no idea what just happened then but Abby you should be in my Spanish class and Leona I think you should go and see the nurse" Will looked concerned at the cheerleader who nodded running off. Abby smoothed her skirt down and glared at Will

"Oh so she just gets away with a telling off does she" Abby complained "Why do I always get to be the bad guy again" she crossed her arms and gave a defiant look to Will. However this time Will wasn't taking this lying down he knew from Carter that Abby had started the fight

"Carter saw the whole incident Abigail" Will replied and Abby`s face drooped she hated being called by her full name "And if I hadn't come when I did it could have been a whole lot worse. Now come on" he sighed as he opened the door to his classroom and Abby trooped in going to sit next to Carter who she gave a strong glare too as she opened her Spanish textbook.

"Thank you for your custom have a good day" the cashier smiled at Emma and Rachel as she handed Emma a bag.

"T-Thanks" Emma murmured with a faint blush and a nod as she collected the change off the casher. She and Rachel then both headed out of the pharmacy towards Rachel's car and headed back towards the condo in silence. They arrived back and Emma climbed out of the car while Rachel locked it up

"Ill just wait here" Rachel looked down at the gravel on the floor as Emma went inside the house. Rachel waited for a few moments before heading back inside the condo. She sat down on the sofa and twiddled her fingers waiting for Emma to come back down the stairs with news. After what seemed like forever to Rachel she saw Emma walking down the stairs

"It says to wait five minutes so I guess we better wait" she replied sitting down on the sofa next to Rachel. Both girls sat in silence as all they could hear was the ticking of the clock going round and round. After a few moments Emma glanced at her watch

"Its time" she murmured "Ill like you to come with me" she looked at Rachel who nodded as the two girls headed up the stairs towards the bathroom. Emma opened the bathroom door and picked the pregnancy test up off the sink and glanced at it nervously. Rachel could see her face fall

"W-what is it" Rachel panicked as Emma showed her the test. A blue negative sign was on the test. Emma hadn't been pregnant after all

"Must have just been a stomach bug or something similar" Emma replied slightly disappointed "I'm just glad I didn't tell Will. Two failed pregnancy's I think would have killed him" a tear fell down her face but Emma was determined not to cry. Rachel grabbed hold of Emma and held her tightly

"If you're meant to get pregnant it will happen. Maybe now wasn't the right time that`s all" Rachel replied. Emma sniffed and nodded giving Rachel a watery smile

"Look are you sure you're going to be ok going to the school" Rachel replied and Emma nodded

"Its something to keep me occupied" she said fiercely "I better take this to the trash bin before I go though" she replied

"N-No let me" Rachel replied and Emma thought for a moment before nodding. Emma then walked out of the bathroom as Rachel sighed picking the pregnancy test up. Emma then got into her own car outside the condo and drove away as Rachel dropped the pregnancy test into the trash bin then glanced at her watch knowing that she was going to be late for her meeting with Finn if she didn't hurry things along. She ran a comb through her hair then deciding she looked presentable enough locked the condo up, jumped into her car and drove away down the road.

"Now I think if you just apologise to Leona then we can forget this mess" Will sighed running a hand through his hair. Abby stuck her hand out and Leona shook it but Abby shot a look at Leona to let her know that this wasn't over with yet. The two girls left the Spanish classroom and Will shook his head picking up a few forms that had been left behind then left the classroom. He walked down the hallway and was surprised to see Emma walking down the hallway with Hannah

"Emma?" Will said surprised walking up to his girlfriend "W-what are you doing here" he said half confused but half surprised

"Oh I got the guidance counsellor job" Emma grinned. It took a few moments for this to sink in for Will but when it did he hugged Emma tightly with a huge grin on his face

"So yeah I went to the principal's office to fill a few forms in but he wasn't there. However this young girl was and she said she would find you. She would know where you were" Emma grinned but then noticing the look on Will`s face looked confused and worried

"Will who is this" Hannah looked concerned

"Hannah this is Emma my girlfriend. " Will replied a low tone to his voice. Hannah turned towards Emma and stared at her,

"Oh" she replied tension coming to her voice "Well now I found you Will I better get going lots of papers to sort out. I'll see you at lunch Will" she replied over her shoulder as she walked away leaving Will and Emma alone in the corridor together

"Why don't we go to the faculty lounge and ill explain everything" Will sighed. Emma nodded as the pair walked away but something wasn't right Will could sense it in the air

So now Hannah has met Emma ad now knows she will be working at the school but Emma doesn't know yet who Hannah is yet. Don't worry all that will come. Oh and for those of you who wanted Emma pregnant that would be too easy wouldn't it

Next time

**Will explains Hannah`s situation to Emma who remains confused but understands. They then go to her mother and fathers for her mother`s birthday party where there is another shock in store for them as well as problems with her father and Will. **


	5. Better than revenge

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. The only people I do own are Hannah, James, Ed, Evie and Gracie

Thank you for all the reviews it's very much appreciated. For of you that are worried Hannah is only a tool and she will be gone soon enough just be patient.

My life would suck without you

Chapter five Better than revenge

"Hannah is..." Will sighed as he sat down at one of the tables in the faculty lounge "She works in Watson's office typing, filing that sort of thing. When I first started at the school she was the one who helped me with the forms and we kinda got friends. She`s the only real friend I have at the school really"

"But why didn't you tell me" Emma replied confused

"Because I didn't really think it was necessary for you to know. Emma nothing is going on if that is what you are thinking. You're the only girl for me and I wouldn't have it any other way" Will smiled at Emma. Emma slightly blushed glancing under the table then looked up into Will`s eyes "I think it's great you got the job" Will beamed "I know I haven't had chance to congratulate you yet. When do you start?"

"Oh not for a few weeks yet" Emma replied pulling a strand of red hair from behind her ear "Still got legal documents to fill in and some other forms. Hannah said Watson would ring me when they needed me" Will nodded staring into space as Emma glanced at him

"You haven't forgot it's my mom's birthday party tonight" she reminded him. They were going to her old condo for a party. Will shook his head

"No I haven't but I`m not really looking forward to it" he sighed "Your father isn't the biggest fan of me and then there is James..." he trailed off. Suddenly he glanced up as Emma leant across and softly kissed him widening his eyes

"James will be fine" she replied "He`s just too over protective of me. And dad well we know how he feels but I`m sure mom will be keeping a close eye on him and it's her birthday not his. I don't think he will want any fuss" she murmured "Beside Gracie dotes on you, she messaged me yesterday to say she can't wait to see you" she smirked

"Sounds like somebody has a fan" Will smirked before looking at his watch and pulling a face "I guess I better get to class. Are you ok finding your way out of the school?" he glanced at Emma who nodded

"I think I can find my way out" she laughed as she gave Will a peck on the lips. "Have fun" she smiled as she left the faculty lounge Will watching her as she left the room. He also stood up and walked out of the faculty lounge towards his classroom jamming his hands in his pockets and whistling a tune

"Emma`s the new guidance counsellor" James said surprised over the phone. Hannah nodded as she paced around the office

"I didn't know until Will introduced her as his girlfriend" Hannah replied bitterly as she sat on the desk in her office "What are we going to do James I can't flirt now while she is here. He only has eyes for her; I could see it while he introduced her to me. I don't understand why she isn't any of a looker and her fashion sense is nothing really" Hannah rolled her eyes

"As much as I hate her dating Schuester you are still bad mouthing my sister" James muttered then was answered by silence "I`m joking Han" James laughed "I can't see it myself she could do a whole lot better than him personally I find him a tiny bit creepy. I mean how he started dating her" James trailed off and then shook his head "N-No I can't "he replied

"Started dating how" Hannah replied confused. She hadn't been told the whole truth from Will about how he and Emma started dating just that they met while they were both teaching at the university "Tell me James" Hannah pleaded her eyes growing wide

"Well ok the thing is" James started to say when there was a knocking at the door.

"James somebody is here I'll have to go" Hannah hissed "Ill see you tonight. Love you. Bye" Hannah placed the cellphone down on the table and smoothed her hair

"Come in" she shouted and glanced at the door to see Will walk in.

"If you want to see Principal Watson he isn't here. He`s gone on his lunch break and will be back in a hour" Hannah replied forcefully

"Actually it's you I came to see" Will replied walking into the room "I wanted to say thanks about not freaking out when Emma was here. I explained everything and she seems pretty cool about our friendship. And I can't see any reason when Emma starts working here why we can't stay friends. I mean we are allowed to work together. Is that ok?" he looked at Hannah who nodded

"Sure" Hannah nodded "And also if you and Esme"

"Emma" Will replied

"Sorry I`m rubbish with names. You and Emma wanted to have some time alone then that`s cool as well. I know sometimes our lunch times don't match" Hannah replied rubbing her head. Will glanced at her kindly but Hannah shot him a look. Will shook his head as he left the office and Hannah sank her head on the table before she grabbed her cellphone from the table and dialled a number

"James" she murmured into the phone "Ill be there a few hours earlier than we planned. Seems I have a little bit of organising I need to sort out before she gets to the party" she smirked before hanging up and rubbing her hands together in glee

"Ooooh baby I need you now" Leona and Carter sung together as they gazed into each other's eyes as Gavin the piano player looked on. Abby crossed her arms annoyed as she sat across from the scene playing across from her with her boyfriend and her worse enemy. The final notes played from Gavin as Leona and Carter glanced across at Will who nodded

"Carter, Leona that was great guys" he grinned "I think if we have a bit more work we could use that at Regionals. I think that could work really well"

"Thanks Mr Schue" Leona grinned at her teacher as she walked across to join Natalie and Natasha. The three girls giggled together as they glanced across at Abby who was looking sulkily and talking animatedly with Carter as Will talked with Gavin over at the piano

"Ok guys I think that`s enough" Will replied clapping his hands "Remember to bring your thinking caps to the next rehearsal for ideas to Regionals" he replied as a few of the kids left the room before there was only Carter, Abby and one of the quieter footballers Josh in the room. Josh then left leaving Carter and Abby alone.

"... but you were undressing her with your eyes" Abby hissed "How do you think that makes me feel Carter, Do you want her to be your girlfriend is that it." She hissed

"Abby it was acting" Carter replied "Of course I don't want to go out with her you're the only girl for me. You know that. But I can't act like I hate her its part of the song"

"Is something wrong" Will replied as he crossed across to the bickering pair. Abby looked up at Will and Will could sense something wasn't right. The anger in her eyes conveyed that

"N-No" she replied "Everything is fine." She murmured as she stood up and walked out of the choir room leaving Carter alone. Carter shook his head and prepared to follow her

"Carter" Will turned around and faced the taller boy "Is everything ok with Abby?"

"She just seems to think that because I was singing with Leona I like her more than Abby. She isn't my type though I prefer the more natural type. Abby gets kinda jealous though" Carter sighed

"You know in a few weeks I might be able to sort things out. Just maybe stay clear of Leona and I won't pair you up" Will nodded at Carter who gave a small smile

"Thanks Mr Schue" he replied as he grabbed his bag and walked out of the room. Will sighed as he switched the light off in the choir room then walked the hallway of the school towards the car park, He needed to get his mind in gear before and Emma went to her mother's for her party and Will wasn't sure if he could cope with Ed and James in one evening, he was just glad that Emma would be there with him. He got in his battered blue car and drove out of the car park towards the main road not knowing that Hannah was watching from the office window giving a small smile as she did so. She closed the curtains and swung her dress around as she smiled softly to herself

"So let me get this straight. There`s another girl at the school after Will" Rachel replied sitting outside Emma and Will`s bedroom. Emma was busy getting ready for her moms party but was talking to Rachel and the subject had got onto Hannah

"Yeah she works for Will`s boss in the office but her and Will have become friends. Will assures me it's nothing to worry about but I do because she`s blonde and thin and generally all the things that I`m not" Emma complained slipping on a red dress that she was wearing to the party. "I mean she seems nice enough don't get me wrong but" she sighed as she brushed her red hair

"Emma Pillsbury don't say you are doubting yourself Will loves you. You know that in your heart don't let some blonde floozy tell you otherwise" Rachel replied fiercely. The bedroom opened and Emma walked out slowly and gave Rachel a hug

"Thanks" she murmured "I guess I needed that pep talk. Your right" she smiled happily as she followed Rachel down the stairs towards the living area where Will was waiting for them, Rachel after Will had arrived home from work whisking Emma upstairs to get her ready. Will had spent that time also getting himself ready and was now sat on the sofa downstairs drinking a beer and dressed in a pair of black dress trousers and a blue button down shirt. He turned towards the door and his mouth dropped as he spotted Emma walking in

"Wow you look amazing" Will grinned as he got up off the sofa and walked over to her. Emma slightly blushed and giggled as she glance across to Rachel who gave a slight wink to her

"Should we get going" Emma glanced across to Will who gave a slight nod

"Oh don't worry about me" Rachel waved an hand "Finn`s coming over later we rented a DVD. Trying to save up for the wedding. But you two have fun" she smiled brightly "Don't do anything I wouldn't do"

"Thanks Rach" Will replied with amusement as Emma slipped her shawl around her shoulders, Will grabbed his leather jacket and the pair headed out of the front door towards Will`s car. Rachel gave a small smile as she grabbed the DVD control as she waited for Finn to come to the condo

"Hey mom" Emma gave a small smile to Eva as she kissed her and handed the card and the small bottle of wine to her mother

"Emmie" Eva smiled at her eldest daughter as she embraced her

"I got the job" Emma smiled at her mother as she embraced her

"Sweetie that's wonderful. I'm sure you will be a great guidance counsellor" Evie beamed and Emma wasn't sure how many glasses of wine she had over the day "Cloakroom is that way sweetie" she pointed to the opposite side of the room. Emma and Will deposited their coats there then walked into the kitchen where her younger sister Gracie was talking to a few of her friends

"Emma!" Gracie grinned as she embraced her sister "How are you?"

"I'm good" Emma smiled "Listen have you seen James I need to speak to him about something"

"I think he went into the garden" Gracie thought for a moment "He and his girlfriend were off sucking face somewhere. You know what he is like" Gracie crossed her arms in annoyance

"James has a new girlfriend" Emma smiled in amusement "When is he going to settle down"

"I dunno" Gracie shrugged. Will laughed and Gracie blushed. Emma then noticed her father across the room and she and Will walked over

"Dad" Emma glanced at her father who looked her and Will up and down then gave them a disapproving look "Dad..." Emma bit her lip trying hard not to cry but it wasn't working

"You know how I feel" Ed gave her a stern look "I don't want to make things worse for your mother than it is so I would like it if we kept our distance for the night. I don't want to make a scene" Ed then turned his back on his daughter and Emma just stood there her long red dress flowing. Will placed a hand on her back to calm her but Emma shrugged it off. She turned around to see Will`s hurt look and was about to say something when she spotted her brother James walking towards her

"Come to gloat James" Emma snapped at her older brother

"N-No I actually came to apologise actually" James smiled "And also to introduce you to my new girlfriend. Where is she?" he paused then smiled as Hannah walked across to them dressed in a very short black dress

"James I was looking for you" Hannah simpered "Will?" she said surprised

"Hannah what are you doing here?" Will replied stunned

"Oh didn't I tell you this is my boyfriend. You know the one I was telling you about." Hannah smiled giving James a long kiss. The looks on Will and Emma's faces were just too good to be true as they just stood there in silence as the party carried on behind them

Dun dun dun... So yeah another cliffhanger. Hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget to review

Next time

**Emma is surprised at James dating Hannah as Will says she has only said she is dating someone never mentioning his name. Meanwhile Emma prepares for her first day as she Rachel and Gracie go on a shopping trip for new clothes as Will tries to sort out the feud between Abby and Leona. **


	6. Sparks fly

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it: That belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. However I do own Hannah, James and Gracie

I apologise if this chapter is a little bit filler but I do hope you all enjoy it anyway and don't forget to review.

My life would suck without you

Chapter six Sparks fly

(Will sighed as he opened the door to the hotel room he and Emma had rented out for the night. He walked into the room and saw Emma sat on the bed wiping her eyes, her long red dress slightly crumpled)

"Was it Hannah" he walked across to her and put an arm around Emma who shook her head

"N-No" she whispered "James" she sighed "We were talking and..." she trailed off as she flashed back to that evening

"_James!" Emma exclaimed as she strode up to her brother in the garden. She had left Will chatting to Gracie and wanted to talk to her brother about something _

"_Oh hey Emma" James smirked "Come to talk. Is it about Hannah I sensed you two weren't really getting on?" _

"_She works with Will at school. The same school I'll be attending soon. And now she`s dating you" Emma replied but was caught off guard by James look _

"_That`s quite cosy" James replied "Are you sure nothing is going on between them yet." _

"_Will isn't that type of guy James plus he loves me" Emma crossed her arms in annoyance _

"_Are you sure. I mean when he fell for you he was married to somebody else. Could easily do the same thing to you don't really know him after all. And I would so hate to see my baby sister get hurt" James replied downing his glass before walking away. Emma eyes filled with tears as she picked up her dress and left her mother's condo however not without Will spotting her _

"_You better go" Gracie replied "ill cover with mom and dad. I don't really know what has happened" she replied a quizzical look covering her face. Will nodded and left the room as Gracie slipped into the hallway as she noticed Hannah and James making out. She scoffed as she strode upstairs _

"_The first piece is in place" James replied as he stroked Hannah`s face "Soon we will have everything that we want" _

"Emma" Will`s eyes grew wide "What happened with me and Terri was nothing to do with you. I know now that the baby was the only thing keeping me in the marriage. I would never cheat on you especially with someone as aloof as Hannah". He stroked her face and gently kissed her, Emma`s eyes growing wide and gave a soft smile deepening the kiss and running her fingers through his curls

"James is a jerk" Emma murmured as she continued kissing Will wrapping her arms around his back and unbuttoning his shirt but not quite removing it "I apologise" she half panted opening the shirt so that his muscles peeped through

"Apology accepted" Will muttered as he started to remove her red strapless dress until she was left in her underwear "I think we should give the party a miss and lets enjoy much more enjoyable activities here" he half drawled in her ear slightly nibbling on it. Her sighs was a confirmation she accepted and Will smirked as she lay down on the bed half panting and moaning. Will scrambled to the door as he slipped the do not disturb sign on the hotel room door then shut the door behind him

"That was amazing" Emma sighed as she laid next to Will her head on his chest. Will smiled contently as he stroked her head and softly kissed it "I just hope my mom and dad don't get to angry that I walked out like that" she murmured

"I asked Gracie to cover" Will murmured "She was the one who asked me to chase after you". Emma gave a small smile at the mention of her younger sister

"Cupid Gracie strikes again" she giggled "I must remind to thank her. I mean last night was much more enjoyable" she smirked "In fact I would rather like to do it again" she grinned pushing Will onto the bed and softly planting kisses on his chest moving down to his lower half

"E-Emma" Will moaned and Emma giggled loving that it was she that was making him feel like this. She continued to plant kisses but then was surprised when Will flipped her until she was the one on the bed and Will was over the top of her. He smirked as he softly kissed her but then noticed the time and jumped up

"W-what`s wrong" Emma replied puzzled. Will gave a nod towards the bedside clock

"Will it's the weekend" Emma rolled her eyes as Will shot her a confused look.

"So it is" he murmured giving a shaky laugh "So I think more of this could be in order" he grinned as he pushed Emma onto the bed as their giggles spread throughout the room. But then Emma`s cellphone started to ring

"D-Don`t answer" Will moaned but Emma shook her head pushing him off and grabbing the phone

"Gracie hi" she replied "No everything is fine. Is that all you rang for because I have some very important business I need to take care off. I'll see you Monday. Bye" She threw the phone on the floor as she got back to her very important business

"Rachel?" Emma called to the younger girl as she fixed her red hair in the mirror. She, Gracie and Rachel were going on a shopping trip to the local mall today "Are you ready"

"Yes but Emma Gracie isn't here yet" Rachel replied but was soon silenced by a ringing of the door bell. Emma gave Rachel a look as she walked down the stairs and opened the front door

"Gracie" Emma embraced her younger sister who gave a slight grin

"I'm looking forward to catching up with you. I didn't get to speak to you much at the party. Is Will here?" Gracie looked around

"He`s at work Gracie" Emma smiled "Rachel you remember Gracie" she glanced at Rachel who nodded remembering the younger Pillsbury sister from their graduation party

"Nice to meet you again Rachel" Gracie smiled at Rachel who gave a nod.

"Likewise aren't you the one that got Will and Emma together" Rachel trailed off then stopped as Emma walked into the room after collecting her coat and gave Rachel a look that made her stop talking. Emma then collected the house keys from the condo as the three girls left the condo and climbed into Rachel`s car since it was the one that had the most room in it as Rachel drove away down the drive

"Abby a word" Will glanced at the brown headed girl who glared at Will

"What have I done now" she sighed crossing her arms tolling her eyes

"Nothing" Will sighed as Abby walked into his Spanish room. "It`s just I know the new guidance counsellor starting next week and I was thinking it would be good if you went to speak to her. It's not just you Leona is going as well, I booked her an appointment. I just thought it would be a better thing for you to talk things through"

"I guess" Abby muttered tapping her foot "At least Leona is going to see her as well. Ok" she sighed "Ill go"

"Great" Will smiled as he handed Abby a piece of paper confirming the details. Abby didn't look convinced as she walked out of the Spanish room as Will just gave a small smile continuing to mark some more of the Spanish essays as he heard a knock on the door

"Jenna hey" Will smiled as he noticed one of the other members of the Glee club enter the room "You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yeah it's about the solo this week. I think I'm going to audition for it" Jenna gave a small smile

"Great Jenna I`m more than happy for the other girls to audition it's not just about Abby and Leona you know" Will grinned and Jenna slightly blushed "Details are in the auditorium and don't forget to bring a song and of course yourself" he smiled trying to make light work of the situation

"Ill be there" she smiled as she left the Spanish room and Will felt a bit more happier as he continued to mark essays. Glee club was looking great, they were on their way to Regional's. Him and Emma were looking stronger than ever, Emma was starting work at the school soon and he seemed to have sorted out the problem with Hannah not to mention the fact she now had a boyfriend. What could possibly go wrong? However what Will didn't know was that Hannah was in her office working on the next part of her and James`s plan that would come into place soon. When that was Hannah wasn't too sure but she just needed a perfect time and she knew that Regionals could be a good place to use it. She just needed Emma out of the way as James didn't seem to have worked with his little guilt trip

"So what did you buy" Emma smiled at the two girls as they sipped their coffees. They had spent most of their money and now they were enjoying a coffee break

"Now that would be telling" Gracie smirked as Emma raised an eyebrow at her younger sister. Gracie shot a look back at Emma as Rachel started laughing at the two siblings

"You two amuse me so much" Rachel beamed before taking a sip of her coffee

"I don't know whenever to be amused or offended by that comment" Emma replied "I got three blouses for work, three skirts to match" she replied digging two blouses out one yellow and one blue with a little bow at the right hand side, with two skirts to match. The third blouse was a standard white one with a white skirt to match "I also got a new jacket and some shoes" she replied holding the shoes out that were white and had a little buckle to match along with a yellow jacket

"You're going to look like a ray of sunshine" Gracie giggled and Emma shot her sister a look. She had also bought a little secret something for herself that she also hoped that Will would like as well a matching underwear set of a skimpy lace bra and matching panties. However she didn't really want Gracie or Rachel to have seen them so she had hid the bag with them in, in her own leather handbag.

"Well I got a " Rachel started to say but then was interrupted by a ringing from her cellphone "Excuse me" Rachel smiled as she stood up and walked to the opposite end of the cafe

"Listen whatever James told you the other night just ignore him. He`s a jerk and always be" Gracie looked angry looking down into her coffee cup imagining her brother`s face into the coffee cup. Emma nodded and gave a small smile knowing what her sister was imaging

"Don`t worry and don`t worry about me and Will as well we are fine. In fact were more than fine" Emma replied with a slight blush on her cheeks. Gracie shot her sister a faint smile but was interrupted by Rachel walking up to the two sisters

"Everything ok" Emma glanced at her friend who nodded

"Yeah" Rachel nodded "I just thought ill like to go and have a look in another shop. Have we finished?" she glanced at the two girls who nodded who stood up, Gracie draining her cup of coffee away as they walked towards the shops

(Will sat on the sofa finishing off the marking that he had started while he was at school when he heard an opening of the door and Emma walking in through the front door laden with shopping bags)

"Hey" Emma looked surprised to see Will sitting there "Your home early"

"I had a free period so I thought I would come home try and get a bit of marking done. Did you have a good time with Rachel and Gracie" Will glanced at Emma who nodded

"Yeah I got a few new outfits" Emma grinned "And something which I think you might enjoy" she gave a coy smile to Will who grinned back knowing exactly what Emma meant. She moved closer to Will and softly kissed him

"Speaking of which" Will replied "I finally got confirmation from Watson about when you start. Next Monday" he grinned at Emma

"That`s quick" Emma looked surprised her eyes growing wide but with a grin on her face

"That`s what I said but it seems like Watson might have managed to pull a few strings" Will grinned as he softly kissed her forgetting about the marking that was on the table in front of him "This is turning out to be the most perfect year ever" he grinned as he suddenly turned around and heard a slight coughing. Emma had kinda forgot that Rachel was parking the car

"Don`t worry I'm not interrupting anything" Rachel gave a broad smile "Just to say I`m going to meet Quinn and Mercedes so you will have the condo to yourself. Don't do anything I wouldn't do" she grinned as she closed the living room door. Emma looked up at Will slightly bemused and Will slightly laughed to himself.

"I would love too but I have too much marking to do" Will whispered to her "But I'll be as quick as I can" he muttered biting his lip as Emma stood up with a sad smile on her face but knew that work came before pleasure.

"Ill be waiting" Emma smiled as she headed into the kitchen as Will picked up a pen and continued to correct Spanish verbs but sighed as he knew he couldn't. He pushed the essays to one side and walked into the kitchen closing the door behind him

Hope you all liked it. Sorry for the fillerness of the chapter but sometimes you need a bit of a filler chapter to push things along.

Next time

**It`s Emma`s first day at school but after a confrontation with Abby the tension of Hannah hanging over her and a meeting with Watson she doesn't know if she will be able to do it. But after a friendly chat with Maria one of the other faculty members she grows sin confidence and after a surprise meal from Will her day starts to grow much better. Meanwhile Leona and Carter start to grow much closer after they are partnered together for a science experiment and Jenna starts to prepare for her solo despite her worries that she isn't good enough. **


	7. Mine

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. However I do own Hannah, Watson, Carter, Abby, Leona, and Jenna

Just a small warning to anyone that this chapter does include a high level of smut so that the rating has been pushed up to M. However it is just for this chapter so if you don't want to read it just skip this chapter

My life would suck without you

Chapter seven: Mine!

(Emma sucked in a breath as she slowly knocked on the office door of Watson's office. She heard a come in and Emma slowly opened the door walking past Hannah`s desk as she entered Watsons part of the office)

"Emma hey" Watson gave a small smile as he extended a hand to Emma which she slightly shook "Now have you got all your information" he glanced at Emma as she nodded

"Will brought it all home with him on Friday" she replied looking down at the ground playing with her fingers. Watson shot her a slight look

"You do know the rules about relationships in the school" Watson replied as Emma nodded

"Y-Yeah" she replied slightly blushing as Watson nodded

"Just making sure" he replied smoothly as Emma felt like she could crawl into a hole and die. "Your office is just opposite from the choir room. I don't think there is anything else that I need to say to you" as Emma shook her head. She stood up and walked out of the office her head bent low as Hannah looked up from her typing

"Emma" she replied "Watson can act like that sometime but he`s just a pussycat really. He`s just setting the law down but in a few weeks he should be fine" Emma looked surprised

"Thanks Hannah" she replied as she glanced up at the younger woman .Hannah just smiled as Emma left the office and walked down the hallway towards her office. However it wasn't know whenever the smile was one of sympathy or a smirk remained to be seen. Emma entered her office and placed her bag and forms on the table before sinking down on the chair running her hands through her hair and letting out a small breath

"Calm down Emma you can do this" she spoke to herself before hearing a knock on the door. Giving a bright smile she called to ` come in` and a nervous boy entered the room sitting down on the chair and explained to Emma about how he kept getting bullied by the football jocks just because he wasn't interested in playing football. Emma listened before she explained that not everybody had the same interests, not to join the football team as that would be stooping to their level and that she would do some investigating. The boy thanked Emma before exiting the office and Emma took a breath. This was going to be harder than she thought

"Don`t worry you will be fine" Carter glanced at Leona as she looked down in her measurement jug, The two had been paired up for a science experiment but Carter hadn't told Abby in fear for another back lashing. Leona nodded but still looked unconvinced

"If Abby starts about me and you having a relationship" she whispered biting her lip "She`s that forceful she can be intimidating sometime" Leona brushed her long blonde hair away from her eyes as Carter placed an hand around her shoulders then jumped as the teacher came around to collect the jugs. However he didn't pay any notice and Carter breathed a sigh of relief

2S-Sorry about that" he muttered and Leona shook her head

"Don't worry" she replied as she shot Carter a small smile "I know you didn't mean anything from it. I better get going Miss Pillsbury will be waiting for me" she replied as she stood up from her stool smoothing her stool down and exiting the lab, walking down the hallway until she reached Emma`s office. She peeked through the window noticing that Abby had arrived already and was sat across from a petite red headed woman who Leona assumed was the guidance counsellor. She knocked on the door and after hearing a come in entered the office to be greeted from a glare from Abby and a small smile from the woman

"Took you long enough" Abby muttered crossing her arms

"Abby there's is no need to be rude" Emma replied to Abby then smiled gently at Leona "Leona hi I'm Miss Pillsbury, I know that Mr Schuester asked you to come and see me about something" she glanced at Leona who nodded sitting down next to Abby who crossed her arms slightly scowling as Emma glanced at the two girls

"Yeah because she`s trying to steal my boyfriend" Abby exclaimed as Leona`s face fell

"Abby I" Leona replied "Me and Carter are just friends I have tried to explain that to you many times"

"So why does he keep checking his phone and more or less ignoring me" Abby exclaimed tears running down her face "And the two of you seem to be very cosy cosy" she spat out

"Only because Mr Schuester wants us to do the duet for some strange reason" Leona replied softly "Abby if I have shown any interest in Carter its only of friendship and I feel sorry if I have made you feel jealous" Emma glanced at the two girls "Beside I kinda have my eyes on Matt" she looked down at the ground. Matt was Carter`s best friend and he and Leona had kinda hit it off recently. Abby gulped but nodded a small smile on her lips as Leona gave Abby a slight hug

"Have you two forgiven each other" Emma glanced at Abby and Leona who nodded

"We have" Leona gave her a small smile "Thanks Miss P" she grinned at Emma who nodded

"Anytime Leona" she replied as Abby and Leona left the office. Emma glanced down at her fingers and let out a small breath. Somehow she couldn't wait for lunch this day was starting to become a lot harder than she had thought it would be

"Em hey" Will grinned at his girlfriend as she entered the faculty lounge placing her yellow jacket on the back of the chair and opening her Tupperware box "How has the day gone so far"

"Abby and Leona seem to have sorted their problems out" Emma replied as Will nodded

"I assumed by how they seemed to be getting along in Spanish class" he grinned taking a nibble of his cookie "Abby and Carter seem to be getting along better as well. That`s one relationship I wouldn't want to be a part o" he laughed causing Emma to roll her eyes

"Abby is ok she seems a bit high maintenance though, I assume she is a bit of a diva in glee club" Emma glanced at Will who nodded

"Speaking of glee club Jenna got through her solo ok and I'm debating whenever or not to give her the solo at Regionals. Abby and Leona always get the solos and im wondering whenever or not it's time for some of the others to shine" Will mused. Emma grabbed his hands and gave a small smile

"Whatever you do I know you will make the right choice. You always do" she grinned stroking his hand gently. Will slightly jumped at the slight contact as Emma slightly blushed

"I know no PDA" she murmured "I just miss your contact" she sighed.

"Well maybe tonight" he whispered and Emma looked surprised "I booked a meal for us tonight to celebrate your first day. I cancelled glee club rehearsal just for it" he slightly smiled causing Emma to blush

"Will you didn't have to" she replied placing a hand to her mouth "What about the kids"

"Oh they were fine about it" Will replied as he remembered what Matt had said to Carter about how he was going to get laid when he thought Will was out of earshot and Emma nodded slightly grinning

"Well I look forward to it" she replied. Will smiled with contempt as he glanced around the room and noticed Hannah enter the faculty lounge

"Oh no" he muttered. He had made a choice to put his and Emma`s lunch hours at the same time so that they could discuss their day without Hannah being there. He knew how Emma felt about her

"Will its ok. She can sit with us I don't mind" Emma gave a small smile. She had decided to let her jealous feelings slip and try to be friends with Hannah. Will gave her a look but Emma just nodded continuing to eat her salad.

"Hannah" Will shouted and Hannah glanced across the room spotting Will and Emma at their table she shook her head glancing at Emma but Will nodded as Hannah moved towards the table

"I don't want to intrude" she muttered "Its Emma`s first day after all and you two probably want some alone time"

"Hannah its fine" Emma smiled as Hannah nodded sitting down next to Emma and getting out her sandwich. Will and Emma glanced at one another

"How is James?" Emma mentioned her brother and Hannah`s face lit up

"Oh he`s great" she replied "We went out last night. Everything is going great" she smiled

"That`s nice" Emma replied glancing at Will slightly raising her eyebrows. Will shook his head as he slightly nudged Emma. Suddenly the bell rang and both Will and Emma stood up

"I have a Spanish class now" Will replied

"Yeah and Carter said he would pop in to see me this afternoon" Emma replied "Nice to speak to you Hannah" she smiled at the younger girl as Will placed an arm around Emma as they walked out of the faculty lounge slightly giggling. Hannah`s face frowned as she looked into her sandwich and clenched her fist. She wanted Will all to herself, Emma didn't deserve him, and soon he would be hers she grinned to herself as she swallowed her sandwich and took a sip of her drink

"Mmmmm" Emma slightly moaned as Will nuzzled her neck slightly kissing it on the bone just where her strapless red dress showed some skin. She had bought the dress when she Rachel and Gracie had gone to more shops after their coffee break and Emma couldn't resist it. Emma`s hands also moved up and down Will`s suit jacket as she caressed his muscles under his white shirt

"I can't wait to get you home" Will whispered as the taxi turned a corner sharply "You were looking so amazing tonight it took my breath away" he muttered in her ear causing Emma to moan in his mouth and her tongue to caress his. Their makeout was starting to become a bit steamy and the taxi driver knew it as he came to a stop outside their condo and gave a slight cough as he stopped the taxi. Will looked up outside as his hands slipped out of Emma`s hair and slightly blushed. He let out a nervous laugh as he paid the taxi driver the fare, Emma `s dress slightly crumpled as well. Emma climbed out of the taxi followed by Will as the taxi drove off with a honk at the couple. Will shook his head as he followed Emma into the condo

"Where is Rachel?" Will replied confused as Emma read the note Rachel had left on the coffee table

"Seems she has gone out with Finn and wouldn't be back till the morning" Emma let out a smirk as she walked over to Will playing with his tie "So it seems as if we have the condo to ourselves" she let out a squeak as Will softly kissed her his lips ghosting over hers as their mouths moved in unison. Their hands moved in each other`s hair as Wills hands then moved down towards Emma`s body and gripping the silky red material of the dress as Emma started to remove Will off his suit jacket, throwing the dark jacket on the floor before going back to running her hands through his curls and moaning his name. Will glanced up at Emma suddenly getting an idea he then picked Emma up and ran up the stairs of the condo Emma still tightly attached to Will`s lips as she gripped hold of him tightly. Will then ran into their bedroom and placed Emma down on their bed then removed himself from her lips Emma slightly moaning from the removal of Will. She however started groaning again as she lay on her stomach as Will unzipped her red dress then Emma removed herself from it slipping out of the red material leaving it lying on the floor. However what Will was looking at was the silk pink bra and matching lacy pink panties that Emma was wearing. He slightly groaned as his erection started to come harder at the sight in front of him, not helping that Emma was giving him a come to me look. He climbed above Emma and started to kiss her chest as she started to undo his shirt, throwing it on the floor in her impatience as she stared at Will. He then removed her lacy pink bra from her body as Emma started to remove his trousers from his bottom half, first his belt threw across the room then his brass buckle was undone as she slowly unzipped his trousers and removed them from his body dropping them to the floor as she started to stroke the bulge in his boxers, Will slightly moaning as he continued to suck and lick Emma`s nipples causing her to grip the headboard tightly her stomach bubbling inside as the first signs of an orgasm starting to form. Will moved down to her entrance where her pink panties were starting to become even wetter and smirked unhooking them then sliding a finger inside and starting to pull in and out, Emma slightly panting groaning and calling out his name. She knew that if Will didn't stop she would come soon but of course Will knew that. He removed his fingers, Emma`s walls becoming even more slick, as her body shook with tension. Will removed his boxers and then walked across to his bedside table and removed a condom. Sliding it on his penis he climbed back onto the bed leaning above Emma who was gripping the headboard tightly. Will slid into Emma and started to thrust into it, being easy as her walls were very slick. Emma cried out in passion as she gripped onto the headboard calling out Will`s name as their hips bucked against each other with every thrust Will pushed into her. After only what seemed like a couple of minutes Emma spilled into Will crying out his name as she collapsed onto his chest as he also spilled into her also moaning out her name in passion. Will removed himself from Emma as she lay on the bed breathing quite deeply her chest rising and falling as he removed the condom from his penis then threw that plus the packaging into the trash can in the bathroom before returning to Emma however she had fallen fast asleep gripping the sheet round her. Will gave a soft smile as the day's events must have exhausted her as he leant over her, gave her a kiss on the forehead then climbed into bed leaning against Emma and putting his arms around her as he too went to sleep

Next time

It's Regionals and Will asks Emma to be his plus one. However on the day Emma falls ill and can't make it so Will rings round and eventually finds Hannah who says she will go with him, Is this a good move or not. Meanwhile Jenna grows nervous as her big moment looms large and Leona starts to flirt with Matt as he starts to show some interest in her

Hope you all enjoyed that and please don't forget to review they make my day.


	8. Never grow up

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. However I do own Hannah, Maria, James, Abby, Leona, Carter, Matt, Jenna, Natalie, Natasha Marco, Marissa Tom Noel and Bruno.

Hopefully this chapter should be a lot better than the previous one I don't know whenever it was the M smut or the chapter itself but please review I enjoy getting them.

My life would suck without you

Chapter eight: Never grow up

(It had been a few weeks since Emma`s first day and since then she had grown into her job, Watson even congratulating her on sorting out a bulling problem. She and Will were just sat in the faculty lounge discussing Regionals which were coming up that previous weekend)

"So Jenna is getting the solo then?" Emma glanced across at Will who was nibbling on a cookie deep in though. Will nodded

"Yeah" he replied "I know it`s a risk and I really should pick Abby as annoying as she is sometime she is our best vocalist but I just wanted to give somebody else a chance. Jenna smashed her audition and I know she can be a bit timid" He sighed as he glanced down at the cookie and then glanced up as Emma squeezed his hand and smiled

"Would you mind if I had a word with her. I won't mention you or the solo I will just say that I called her in just for a chat and maybe the problem might bring itself up. Then I can give her some advice" Will nodded as he squeezed her hand back

"That would be great. Abby will get her chance in the spotlight I picked her and Carter for the duet" he replied. Since Abby and Leona had been to see Emma things had gotten better between the two girls and Will could have sworn he had seen Leona shoot flirtatious looks at Matt Carter`s best friend. Emma`s eyebrows raised but didn't say anything more instead digging around in her Tupperware box for some salad "Speaking of Regionals I get two tickets being the coach of the glee club and I was wondering if you would like to come with me" Will smiled at Emma

"M-Me" Emma looked surprised

"You are my girlfriend and if you hadn't spoken to Abby or Leona then I don't think Abby and Carter would be doing the duet therefore our chances would be less than they are. Plus they love you I heard Natalie and Natasha talking about you. Please" Will begged and Emma gave a slight smile blushing

"Ok then" she grinned as she leant over and gave Will a kiss. They however jumped away after Maria a friend of Will`s, however married, and the head of the science department joined their table. Emma blushed deep red as she tucked into her salad and listened as Will talked to Maria about his preparations for Regionals and how the kids were doing.

(It was Saturday morning and Emma opened her eyes to feel another batch of nausea hit her stomach. It had kept her up all night and Emma knew she wouldn't make it to Regionals. However she didn't want to let Will down. Her stomach lurched as she threw up in the sink then sat back breathing heavily and rubbing her stomach hoping the worse was over. Her eyes puffy she headed downstairs to see Will at the kitchen table reading the morning paper and fiddling with his tie. Emma smiled when she saw him he looked so handsome in his suit)

"Feeling any better?" Will glanced worriedly at Emma as she walked across to him "I knew we shouldn't have eaten out last night that Chinese doesn't have the best reputation. I'll tell Maria on Monday" Emma shook her head as she sat down next to him

"I'm not going to be able to come to Regionals" she said quietly threading her hand though his and running her fingers on his palm "I can't seem to keep anything down for more than five minutes plus there`s the bus ride and then the stress of the competition itself" she sighed "I'm really sorry Will" she cried as he placed an hand around her shoulders as she sobbed

"I heard you throwing up last night" he replied "So I knew you wouldn't be able to attend. I just hope you get better soon maybe it's just a twenty four hour bug like last time" he gave a small smile to Emma who slightly nodded "Ill get somebody else. Maria for example maybe" he replied slipping his tie around his neck as Emma stood up

"I better go back to bed before I throw up again" she slightly laughed "Good luck with the competition the kids will do great I know they will because they have you as a teacher" She shot Will a smile and a thumbs up as she left the kitchen and Will sighed getting out his cellphone and scrawling through his contacts. He tried Maria first but she had made plans going out for the weekend with her younger sister. He then tried another member of the faculty, Jim, but he had made plans to go out with his son fishing. Will then scrawled upwards and looked at the name that was in front of him. Hannah it said on the screen and Will sighed

"She is trustworthy and she knows the kids like the back of her hand. But Emma would kill me if she knew I had took Hannah to Regionals" Will thought. Thinking about it for a few moments he sighed and hit the dial button on his phone. After a few moments the phone rang and then Hannah picked it up muttering a hello

"Hey it's Will" Will smiled "Listen are you free this afternoon because there is something that I need to ask you. And I have nobody else that I can ask"

"Where is he" Abby said crossly crossing her arms and sitting on the bus step, Carter sat next to her.

"Mr Schuester is almost never late" Marissa one of the other members of the group murmured. Marco her best friend nodded flicking his hair

"Maybe something is wrong with Miss P" Carter offered. Matt snorted and Carter turned around to face his best friend

"Yeah... and maybe they got distracted. If you know what I mean" Matt sniggered. Leona giggled which Carter was surprised at and raised an eyebrow snuggling next to Abby

"Way to bring the mood down Matt" Natalie crossed her arms in annoyance smirking at her twin sister Natasha who giggled flicking her blonde hair. Suddenly Jenna spotted Will walking towards the bus with Miss Davidson the school secretary

"What is she doing here" Carter whispered to Abby who just shrugged "I thought Miss P might be coming with us"

"I hope they haven't had a row" Abby whispered just as Will walked up to the pair of them Hannah beside him

"Sorry about the delay my girlfriend can't make it she fell ill overnight but Miss Davidson here will be joining us today" Will glanced at Abby and Carter who nodded as the rest of the group piled onto the bus

"Sure thing Mr Schue" Carter nodded "I hope Miss P gets better real soon"

"Me too" Abby nodded and Will shot a look of thanks at the pair before they followed Will and Hannah onto the bus Abby shooting a look at the petite blonde

"I don't trust her" Abby whispered to Carter as they sat just in front of Will and Hannah "She seems kinda strange and a bit creepy. Like she is trying too hard to be liked"

"My father likes her and Mr Schue does. I think they are pretty good judges of character" Carter murmured as the bus pulled away and Hannah walked up the bus to sit next to Leona who was sat just between Natasha and Natalie who were listening to music on their iPods

"Look I know I haven't spoken to you much or anything but you like the guy at the back of the bus. The dark skinned one" Hannah replied pointing to Matt who was grinning at Noel and Bruno. Leona shot her a look but then slowly nodded "I guessed so" Hannah smiled "Why don't you just go and talk to him I`m sure you both feel the same"

"The team needs me" Leona muttered crossing her arms

"Were Abby and Carter thinking about that when they got into a relationship with one another? No" Hannah shook her head "Mr Schuester is my friend and he does tell me stuff. If I were you I would think about yourself a little bit more. Abby surely does" Hannah sighed as she stood up and walked back to where Will was sitting; Leona thought for a moment and then walked across the aisle to where Matt was sitting on his own. She sat next to him and gave him a soft smile while Hannah slowly grinned to herself sitting back down next to Will who was looking through his sheet notes

"You ok" he glanced at Hannah who nodded

"Just giving some friendly advice which I think has worked" she gave a smile to Will who looked confused but just nodded as he went back to looking through his sheet notes. Hannah gave a smirk as she sat back in her chair and thought this was going to be a lot easier than she thought

"You ok?" Carter glances at Abby who nods pacing around the green room waiting for them to get their call to go on stage

"Maybe I should have a word with Jenna though she is clearly uncomfortable I spotted her walking out of the bathroom having thrown up" Abby winces

"Well it is her first solo after all maybe it's just nerves" Carter offers up and jumps after Natalie sits down next to him Abby glaring at her. She doesn't trust Natalie or her twin sister

"Have any of you seen Leona. Last time I saw her was talking to Matt" Natalie glances at Carter who shrugs.

"Funny you should mention it I haven't seen Matt either" Abby raises an eyebrow as Carter stands up

"Ill go and look for the pair of them" he offers as Abby beams at her boyfriend. Carter passes Marco and Marissa who are chatting about fashion and doesn't notice Carter pass them by. Carter exits the green room and goes past a janitor's closet where he can hear a lot of noise, rustling and giggling going on. Carter stops just outside the door and is debating what to do when the door opens and Matt and Leona stumble out slightly giggling, Leona`s black dress slightly crumpled and lipstick smudged on Matt`s face. Carter has a grimace on his face but it is obvious that neither has seen him. Carter however runs towards his best friend and pushes him to the wall and pins him there

"So you think you could take advantage of Leona. Another one to nail on your bedpost. I know I`m your best friend Matt but this has gone too far. Leona isn't that type of girl" Carter hisses. Will and Hannah heard the commotion and Will runs forward and separates the two boys

"Why aren't you in the green room" Will hisses at Carter and Matt. Matt remains silent and looks down at the ground

"Mr Schuester I was coming to look for them when I caught them making out. Leona is my friend I care about her and I know what HE is like despite him being my friend" Carter replied Hannah trying to console a sobbing Leona. Will sighs

"Go back to the green room" he orders the two boys as he walks over to Leona

"You ok" he glances at Leona "He didn't hurt you.." he trails off as Hannah glares at Will holding Leona who shakes her blonde head

"N-No" she whispers "Just making out but Carter took it the wrong way" she bites her lip as Will glances at Hannah then walks to the green room where Abby is looking furiously at Carter and then at Leona, Matt just sat in silence Marissa and Marco are glancing at the drama, Tom, Bruno and Noel are just sat in silence and Natalie and Natasha are looking sympathetically at Leona.

"I want you all to forget about what has happened and go out like a real team. I know most of you don't want to even be in the same room as one another at the moment but please just for the sake of the team" Will pleads. They all look at one another but nods as the bell rings to say it is their turn to perform. Will sighs as he turns around to find Jenna standing in front of him her face deathly white

"Mr Schue I have something to say. I don't think I`m going to be able to do the solo" Jenna murmurs as Will looks at Hannah as if his day couldn't get any worse

(Will enters his and Emma`s condo and sighs. He walks straight upstairs where Emma is still in bed reading a magazine but looks up as she notices Will enter the room)

"Hey" she whispers "Did you win?"

"No" Will shakes his head "Came 2nd and I really don't know how we did that. Jenna pulled out so Leona had to do the ballad which she killed and I thought we had a chance but Abby and Carter were barely speaking to one another so the duet blowed" He noticed the look on Emma`s face and sighed sitting on the bed "Carter caught Leona and Matt kissing and he nearly knocked Matt`s head off. I suspect he has feelings for Leona and won`t act on them because of Abby and obviously Abby feels the same way. The bus ride home" he winces

"How was Hannah?" Emma replies "I mean did you really have to take her" She noticed the look on Will`s face and sighs "Sorry but I mean you can't expect me to be happy the girl clearly likes you and I can't blame her she is human. I just can't help thinking that you will run away with her and..." was silenced by a kiss on the forehead from Will glancing into her brown eyes and giving Emma a soft but sweet smile

"I love you" he says "You and nobody else. You just concentrate on getting better" he smiles at Emma as she snuggles underneath the duvet her tangled red hair poking out

"I am feeling a little better" she smiles "A kiss from you would help more though" she gives a soft smile as Will leans across her and gives her a long lingering kiss his tongue poking into her mouth as Emma shudders happily at the physical contact. She grips hold of his suit jacket obviously wanting more but Will shakes his head Emma is obviously weak and Will would only be taking advantage of her. Emma pouts but understand s what Will is saying as he breaks away from the kiss and smiles at her. He then exits the room and walks down the stairs as he checks his cellphone and realises he has a text message from Hannah. Flipping the phone open he reads the message which says

_More bad news. James called round just after I came back from Regionals and says things aren't working out. Back to square one I'll see you at school Monday _

Will stops at the bottom of the stairs and lets out a frustrated sigh. Just when things looked as if they could be getting back to normal as well

Lots and lots of drama in this chapter and not enough fluff. Yeah had to be done I'm sorry about that. Anyway please review and I'll try and get the next chapter up as quick as I can.

Next time

**Emma still remains ill and Hannah wonders if she is pregnant. Will says she can't be as they have been pretty careful then tells Hannah about the full story of him and Emma and is Hannah really split up from James or not or is it part of her plan. Meanwhile Carter battles to save his relationship with Abby after what happened at Regionals. **


	9. Long live

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it that belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. However I do own Hannah, Watson, Abby, Carter and Leona

Not much to add really but we are coming to nearer the end so there is only a few more chapters (13 or 14 I think I'm doing haven't decided yet). Anyway enjoy it

My life would suck without you

Chapter nine Long live

(Emma stirred in her sleep as she slowly opened her eyes to see Will towering against her with a mug of tea in his hands and a concerned look in his eyes. Emma opened her eyes more openly and gave a weak smile)

"Feeling better" Will replied and Emma gave a small smile grasping the tea in her hands

"A little" she replied "Listen Will" she paused and Will shot her a look slowly fastening up his white shirt "I know things have been kinda tough what with Abby and Carter plus Hannah and James breaking up. But you do know that I'll always be there for you no matter what. "She reached over and placed an hand on his hand and squeezed it as Will nodded

"I know" he replied "And I'm sorry for being snappy with you this week especially as you still haven't been feeling well. It's just with everything that went on at Regionals..." Will sighed as Emma nodded

"Will I have something to tell you..." she paused looking down at her hands as Will shot her s strange look when the phone rang from downstairs "You better go and take that it might be somebody from school" Emma sighed plopping down under the covers. Will then left the bedroom and Emma let out a frustrated sigh. She wasn't sure but judging by her symptoms she could be pregnant and after what happened last time she didn't want to hide anything away from Will so she was going to tell him her suspicions and then take a test while she was at school. She twirled a hand through her hair as she waited for Will to return but as he headed back into the bedroom he had a frown on his face

"That was Watson apparently Abby and Leona have been caught fighting again so Watson wanted me to come into school earlier to sort things out. See what happens when you are ill" Will let out a sharp laugh as he sat down on the edge of the bed "So what was it you wanted to tell me"

"Nothing really just that Gracie might be coming over this weekend to stop" Emma lied. She decided she wouldn't tell Will just in case she wasn't pregnant like Terri wasn't and that would only give him false hope. Will looked puzzled but then nodded

"And you thought she might catch your germs" Will replied as Emma nodded "Your feeling better now though so she should be ok" Will replied as he kissed Emma on the head "I better get going of Watson wants to see me. I'll see you later this afternoon remember I have glee practise this afternoon". Will picked up his messenger bag from the floor and gave Emma another forehead kiss then left the room heading downstairs until Emma heard his car engine drive away down the road. Emma clutched her hands as she placed a hand on her stomach. If she wanted to find out if she was pregnant then now was the right time. Rachel wasn't around as she had moved in with Finn and Emma needed to find out if the symptoms were correct

"Thanks for helping me Han" Will said gratefully as he picked up some of the essays and placed them on his desk, the kids in his Spanish class having left for lunch "I mean what happened with James it must be preying heavy on your mind. I really appreciate the help"

"Its no trouble" Hannah slightly blushed as she placed another pile of essays on Will`s desk. She and James had agreed to pretend that the break up was accepting on both parts as not to cause any suspicion "In fact this is a good distraction. I don't know how much of Watson`s papers I can cope with today" she gave a faint smile as she stood by Will`s desk as he finished the last of the essays placing them in his messenger bag "Is Emma not back yet?"

"No" Will replied "She is feeling better but still a bit queasy. The throwing up has stopped though"

"I know I am being a bit nosy but do you think she could be well pregnant?" Hannah replied. Will shook his head

"I know I shouldn't really be talking about this with you but we have been careful. But it isn't always very safe" Will`s eyes looked down as Hannah turned a fiery red trying to look anything other than at Will. "And after what happened with Terri I don't even want to think about Emma getting pregnant even if she is pregnant.." Will`s eyes filled with tears

"Terri?" Hannah looked surprised. She did know about Will`s ex wife but not the full story "Why what did she do?" she asked concerned. Will looked at her and decided to tell her the full story even though he hadn't told it to anyone out of the loop before

"Terri thought she was pregnant but then she wasn't. She didn't tell me and made plans along with her sister Kendra to adopt somebody`s baby and pass it off as her own. The girl she did pick, Cleo, changed her mind and when Terri didn't go along with it Cleo told me. I then found our she had been faking the pregnancy and I then left her eventually divorcing her" Hannah`s eyes went wide sitting down on the desk "So you see if Emma is pregnant I really don't know how" Will started to slightly sob as Hannah got up off the desk and walked over to him slightly embracing Will and leaning against his shoulder

"You know Emma isn't like that" she whispered "And to be honest you're ex wife sounds like the type of person who would do a thing like that". Will looked up at Hannah with tear stained eyes and gave a small smile

"Thanks Hannah" he gave a watery grin then headed out of his Spanish classroom towards the faculty lounge for his lunch. Hannah meanwhile sat on the desk and gave an heavy sigh twirling her long blonde hair

"Another twist" she muttered before realising she would have to tell James. Maybe in a few months so that he wouldn't actually murder Will for knocking up his baby sister she laughed to herself as she stood up and made her way out of the Spanish room

"Come on Em you can do this" Emma muttered to herself as she paced around her bedroom waiting for the five minutes that it would take for her to say if she was pregnant or not. This time she was more nervous because the time before Rachel was with her but this time she was on her own. Emma paced round the bedroom and kept checking her watch until she realised that the five minutes were up. Emma walked into the bathroom and picked up the stick and realised that there was a tiny pink plus sign on it

"I-I`m pregnant" she whispered looking down to her stomach to see if it had changed since she had received the news. It still looked the same but Emma knew that there was now a life growing inside of it, something that she and Will had created. She picked up the used pregnancy stick and slipping on some gloves carried it downstairs and placed it in the trash. Her face broke out into a grin but then she thought maybe she wasn't pregnant maybe it was her body playing tricks with her. Emma made a decision to ring doctors up before she decided to tell Will because after everything that had happened with Terri she didn't want to give him false hope again, Emma loved him too much for that. She gave a soft sigh as she picked up the phone and made an appointment to see the doctor in the morning to make sure she was pregnant and luckily they had a morning appointment. Emma just sank down on the sofa and gave a soft smile to herself

"Me and Will are having a baby" she whispered before saying it out loud "Me and Will are having a baby!" she exclaimed happily not noticing that Rachel had opened the front door and was glancing at Emma in shock

"What?" Rachel replied her mouth open "You're pregnant!" she exclaimed

"I- I think so" Emma murmured nervously before Rachel embraced her

"I thought you might I have a sixth sense about these things" she grinned broadly before heading into the kitchen "Would you like some tea" she shouted

"Rach please don't tell Will or Finn or even Quinn or Mercedes about this. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow and if I am pregnant then I'll tell Will then" Emma begged. Rachel raised her eyebrow as she poured the tea but then nodded

"Ok" she replied "You are going to tell Will though" she glanced at Emma "Because he is going to be so thrilled about this" she grinned sitting down next to Emma on the sofa

"Of course I am" Emma replied as she started to tell Rachel her thoughts and feelings

"You wanted to see me?" Abby glanced at Carter who nodded standing in the middle of the choir room. Abby did an eye roll before getting a chair and sitting on it

"Look if this is what happened this morning with Leona I just lost my temper ok. I thought we were getting better but obviously not. We are like chalk and cheese some people aren't meant to be together..." Abby trailed off

"I think we should break up" Carter replied "I-I realised last week at Regionals that maybe I might have lied when I said I didn't like Leona as much as I said I did. In fact I really do like her. I did like you but maybe my feelings were covered up by the fact we are the leads in Glee club and therefore we were meant to be together" Carter glanced at Abby who`s eyes were filled with tears "Me and Leona never meant this to happen it just kinda did" Carter replied placing an hand on Abby`s shoulder before Abby turned around knocking it off and glaring at Carter with tear stained eyes

"Well just wait and see what she does before she runs off and does something else. Maybe with Matt I know she does have feelings for him and then when you want me back but don't think I'll be here forever Carter, because I won't be here forever. Oh and I will be putting in a written request to Mr Schuester for us not to do any more duets because honestly I want to win and I don't think we work anymore" Abby broke out in loud sobs before running out of the choir room. Carter just sighed placing his hands in his pockets before Leona walked into the choir room and hugged him

"Abby sounded awful" Leona sighed leaning against Carter`s shoulder "But at least we can be together now" she gave a soft smile as she slowly kissed Carter

"Yeah..." Carter said slowly as he leant against Leona but Carter wasn't sure if he had made the right choice or not. His head was still reeling with Abby`s words and he wanted to make it up to her somehow but Carter wasn't sure how. He still wanted to be Abby`s friend at least even if they wasn't going out together but in this situation Carter wasn't sure if he was able to do that

"I was thinking about what you said before hand" Will replied as he walked with Hannah after he had been to glee practise and she had stopped behind to catch up on some work. Hannah looked surprised

"About what?" she said puzzled

"About Emma and if she could be pregnant. I went to the library on my lunch break and had a read. Apparently half pregnancies happen because the protection split or didn't work.." Will looked embarrassed but Hannah just gave a small smile "So she could be pregnant. What I decided to do is wait a few days then ask her just in case she isn't. And I want to thank you for that"

"T-thanks" Hannah murmured giving a small smile looking down at the ground

"I better get going otherwise Emma will be wondering where I am and getting worried. I'll see you tomorrow at glee practise you said you needed to show the kids something" Will shot a look at Hannah who nodded. She and James had decided that for the plan to work would be for Hannah to include herself in the glee club and with the piano player off sick Hannah had asked Will if she could fill in and he agreed. Will raised a hand as he left the building and got into his blue car driving away down the road as Hannah just stood there tears filling her eyes. She was falling too deep into this situation and she needed to get out of it before she did something that hurt not herself but also Emma as well. She brushed a stray tear out of her eyes as she made her way back into her office to collect her bag before walking out of the school her head bent towards her car. She got into her car and drove slowly away not wanting to realise the mess she had got herself into

Angsty ending I know but is Hannah starting to have seconds doubts about the plan. And yes Emma is pregnant *throws party poppers around* so well done those of you who guessed that. Anyway if you liked it review even if you didn't like it review I need to know so that I can improve. Like I said only four or five more chapters to go now so things will quicken a little

**Next time**

**Emma goes to the doctors who confirms that she is indeed pregnant but when she makes the decision to go to the school to tell Will she sees a sight that might make her change her mind about the whole situation. Meanwhile Gracie arrives back in town ready to ask Emma what has been happening, Abby starts to act on Carter and Leona being a couple with her own revenge policy and Marissa, Natalie and Natasha realise that the glee club need some fun so that start to plan a fashion show to raise money for the group. **


	10. Speak now

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. However I do own Watson, Hannah, Abby, Leona, Carter, Marissa, Natalie Natasha and Mark

Just a quick note to say thanks for anyone that is still reading this fic. I know the last chapter wasn't one of my best but hopefully this one should make up for it.

My life shall suck without you

Chapter 10 Speak now

(Emma fiddled nervously with the ring that Will had given her for her sixth month anniversary as she flicked through a magazine in the doctors waiting room. A few moments passed before the door opened and a smiling woman in a white lab coat exited the room)

"Emma Pillsbury?" she glanced at Emma and Emma nodded "You can come in now" she smiled gently at Emma as Emma picked up her bag and entered the room. Emma then lay on the examining table breathing nervously as the doctor spread some gel on her stomach and started going whoosh whoosh whoosh on it with the scanner

"Yeah I can see something there" the doctor nodded "You are indeed pregnant. Congratulations" she smiled

"A-Are you sure" Emma replied her eyes growing wide

"Well we can be certain until twelve weeks are up which is when we usually tell parents it's safe to tell people but there is a life form in there. Have you told the father yet?" the doctor replied

"Not yet" Emma paused "The situation is kinda complicated. I do want to keep the baby though" she added as an afterthought just in case the doctor thought she was thinking about having an abortion

"Well come back in six weeks for a check up and next time maybe bring your partner/husband" the doctor replied raising an eyebrow slightly. Emma muttered a thanks as she got up off the table and exited the room going back into the waiting room and walking up to the reception counter

"Hey the doctor said I should have another appointment in about six weeks" Emma told the lady on the counter who nodded looking through her records on the computer whistling a tune

"Yeah is the 2nd April good?" the lady glanced at Emma who nodded "Great" the lady replied writing the date down on a appointment card and handing it to Emma "Is this your first child?" she looked at Emma who nodded "Aw I bet your thrilled" she grinned at Emma who gave a slight nod

"Yeah I am" Emma smiled walking away from the counter towards the exit. She then walked towards her car slightly breathing deeply. Emma then got into her car and sat down in the front seat. It was now time to go to the school and tell Will she was pregnant. Emma took one look at her stomach placing one hand on it and gave a soft smile before putting her seatbelt on and driving out of the car park towards the main road.

"Mr Schue?" Marissa, Natalie and Natasha entered the Spanish classroom where Will was doing some marking on his lunch break. He lifted his head up to see the sassy diva and the two Cheerio twin standing in front of his desk

"Marissa, Natalie, Natasha hey" he gave a small smile "Is this about the test this afternoon. Because I promise I won't make it too hard" he gave a small grin and Natalie gave a faint giggle before Natasha hit her on the back of her head giving her an eye roll. Marissa shook her black head and smiled

"No we have that covered" she grinned "It was more to do with the atmosphere in `Musical and Company` since Regionals it has got rather depressing. Between us losing and the Abby/Carter/Leona mess" she gave a heavy sigh "It doesn't look too good on the rest of us not involved in the drama"

"Tell me about it" Natasha added on with an eye roll. Will nodded letting Marissa carry on?

"So we decided that maybe we needed a little change in direction. Something to release the tension in the room. So we decided that maybe we could each do an activity to raise money for charity" Marissa glanced at Will who gave a small nod

"What were you thinking exactly?" Will leaned his elbows on the desk as he glanced at Marissa, Natalie and Natasha

"A fashion show maybe?" Marissa replied "For the girls of course but maybe Marco could join us as well. That`s if he wanted to of course"

"The guys could do a charity football game or even a training session. We would have to have a word with them of course but we would come up with something" Natalie replied

"Great ideas guys and you don't know the guys might even agree to the fashion show" Will replied as the three girls looked at one another

"I don't think I could see Carter or Matt agreeing to do something like that" Marissa replied with a scoff crossing her arms

"Marissa you don't know. Carter more than Matt but if his best friend was doing something then maybe Matt would be tempted. Just have a word with them Mr Schue and get back to us" Natasha pleaded as Will nodded

"I will" he said plainly as Marissa shot him a look but said nothing else.

"We better get going. Abby said she wanted to meet us before lunch ended. And Mr Schue thanks" Natasha sent her teacher a small smile

"Is Miss P feeling better?" Natalie said "Because I haven't seen her around for a couple of weeks"

"Yes Natalie she should be back on Monday" Will replied. Natasha sent her sister a look to stop meddling in her teacher`s business as she Natalie and Marissa left the Spanish classroom. Will gave a small smile as he returned to marking. Those assignments wasn't going to mark themselves he gave a sharp laugh as he returned to marking

"Abby..." Hannah looked sympathetic as she sat next to the younger girl as she was watching Carter and Leona look into each other's eyes "Are you ok?"

"No" the black haired girl replied sulkily as she sat there crossing her arms. Will had gone on an errand and Hannah had arrived at the choir room earlier than expected and wasn't expecting anyone to be in the room, Abby being on her own "I thought that Carter actually loved me you know but no he had eyes for somebody else!", Hannah sighed as she looked at the younger girl

"I kinda know what you mean" she sighed "Look Abby you might have to let Carter go and move on. Boys come and go and maybe Carter wasn't the one for you after all. He may move on and not go out with Leona anymore or he might choose to marry her and have a child with her..." Hannah trailed off as she noticed Abby glaring at her and knowing she had said the wrong thing fiddled nervously with her blonde hair. Honestly this teaching thing was a lot harder than she gave it credit for she thought to herself

"Was that supposed to help me" Abby hissed then paused as she noticed Natalie and Natasha enter the choir room walking over to Hannah

"Is Mr Schue not here yet?" Natalie glanced at Hannah who shook her head

"He just had to go out for an errand. He shouldn't be so long" Hannah smiled at the two twins who nodded walking across to sit with Marissa and Marco who had also just joined. Hannah then went back to focusing on Abby who had suddenly got very animated nodding and shaking her head muttering something underneath her breath and smiling slightly

"Yep that is what I will do" she gave a bright grin turning back towards Hannah who looked rather shocked. "Ill make sure that Carter Watson regrets ever giving me up. I'll show him the new and improved Abby Jenkins and then he will be wanting me back for sure" Abby gave a contented nod as she sat back in her seat looking at her finger nails which were slightly bitten

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hannah whispered to Abby who shot the older girl a look just as Will entered the choir room arms laden with sheet music followed by Matt who gave Natasha and Natalie a flirty look as he sat on the chairs. Will crossed across and stood next to the piano as Hannah joined him

"Hannah?" Will looked surprised "Is everything ok?"

"..." Hannah started to say but seeing the look on Abby`s face shook her head "No everything is fine. Did you get the sheet music?" she pointed as Will nodded

"I did" he replied as he turned towards the group who were staring at their tutor blankly "Ok guys from the top everyone" he clapped his hands and gave a smile towards his group

(Emma walked down the corridor towards the choir room as that was where she assumed Will would be since glee practise was on that afternoon. She looked through the glass window and saw something that made her heart stop slightly. She noticed Will stood next to the piano next to Carter and Leona smiling slightly as Hannah was sat at the piano playing a tune. The glee kids all were looking at one another and grinning as Hannah continued to play the piano. Emma went slightly sick as she turned away from the window holding her stomach)

"How can I be so stupid" she said out loud "Hannah is indeed perfect and Will would be better off with somebody like her instead of me with all my craziness. She`s tall, blonde, pretty, and now it looks as if she can sing and play the piano. Look at me I`m small, red headed," she gave a slight son but then shook her head. She wasn't going to let this get the better of her. Emma turned around and was surprised to see Gracie walking towards her

"Gracie?" Emma said surprised to see her younger sister "W-What are you doing here" she said nervously

"Did you not remember I was coming this weekend to see you? Duh" Gracie rolled her eyes "Rachel said that you would be here so I caught the bus straight away. Are you ok?" she glanced at Emma noticing that she was slightly crying but Emma nodded

"Yeah just oh Gracie I don't know" she sighed "I think we should go in here" she replied pointing towards Will`s Spanish classroom which was empty. Gracie looked puzzled but nodded following Emma into the classroom where she sat on one of the desks and Emma stood by the door

"I'm pregnant" Emma informed Gracie who blinked once making sure she heard right

"Does Will know?" she grinned at Emma "Oh you are going to be the best parents" she grinned but noticing the look on Emma`s face stopped and gave her sister a look "It isn't Will`s" she frowned

"WHAT. No, no no" Emma shook her head "It is Wills. It's just that well maybe we have been having a few problems and then there has been the Hannah problem. Since she broke up with James she has been talking to Will and just then I saw her in the choir room with the glee kids. She was playing the piano and the group just looked like one big happy family. And I thought that well maybe he would be better off with somebody like Hannah..." Emma paused as Gracie glanced at her sister then started to grow angry

"Now look here!" she exclaimed glancing towards Emma "For one thing I didn't spend all that time that I did spend trying to find Will and then getting you two together just so that you can just say that he belongs with somebody else. And then to say a type of girl like Hannah. You know that Hannah and James was never a couple" Seeing the shocked look on Emma`s face Gracie carried on "Yes I heard them talking one day and plotting. She only did it so that she could get close to Will. So yeah if you leave Will then you will be pushing him closer to Hannah and that is just what she wants. She is manipulative and isn't to be trusted" Gracie crossed her arms and looked angry as Emma digested this information

"So all that time she was being nice to me..." she trailed off as Gracie nodded "She was only doing it to get close to Will. I`m such an idiot" she wailed

"Like I said you need to tell Will your pregnant before she gets her claws in any further" Gracie looked disgusted. Emma nodded and gave a small smile leaning across and giving her younger sister a hug

"Thank you" she murmured leaning against her shoulder

"Your welcome" Gracie murmured as Emma walked towards the door of the Spanish room and ran t the choir room just as the glee kids was exiting it. Emma decided to wait until they had left just so she didn't attract any attention to herself. When she noticed that the last child had left the room, she walked slowly and knocked sharply on the door and entered the room, Will finishing shuffling the sheet music and looking surprised to see Emma there

"Em?" he said surprised "Is anything wrong?"

"N-No nothing is wrong" Emma replied walking forward towards Will "I just have something to tell you". Will placed the sheet music on the piano and walked over to the chairs where they both sat down

"You know this morning when I said I had a doctor's appointment. Well I did but it wasn't because of my illness. It was because well I`m pregnant" Emma gave a small smile as Will embraced her kissing her softly before looking at her against his eyes glistening

"Are you sure?" he whispered. Emma nodded and smiled

"I wanted to make sure before I told you. I didn't want you to think I was going to be like Terri. I mean twelve weeks is the safe date but yes there is a life forming in there" she smiled softly as Will placed a hand on her stomach. He then enveloped her in a hug stroking her hair but not knowing that Hannah was watching the scene through the choir room window, her eyes dark and her mind planning what she should do next

So yay Emma`s now told Will. But Hannah hasn't gone yet. Anyway please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up as quick as I can

Next time

A few months has passed since Emma`s news and now its Rachel`s hen night. Emma attends preparing to tell Quinn and the other girls. Hannah finds out Emma is attending the hen night and has something up her sleeve while Will is home alone. Will her plan work or will Will see through her

.


	11. Last kiss

I do not own glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. However I do own Hannah

Again just thanks to everyone who reviewed it really means a lot. This chapter everything comes to a head with the Hannah situation but it's not over yet by a long way. Hope you all enjoy it though and I warn it's a bit angsty

My life would suck without you

Chapter eleven: Last kiss

(It had been a few months and the school had finally broken up for their summer break, things still uneasy between Abby, Leona and Carter the latter two starting to officially date much to Abby`s angst. However Will had advised her to have some fun over the summer which resulted in a hug from the younger girl. He had told the students about Emma`s pregnancy which they were all thrilled at the news. Will had managed also to get Emma`s maternity leave started a few weeks before they broke up for the summer break as the baby was due just after they returned to the school in September, Will was also bemused by the way Hannah had kept her distance and barely spoke to him. However his thoughts were stopped by Emma walking into the living room, her bump starting to show through the yellow material and gave a small smile to Will who stood up and walked across to Emma kissing the bump then laying an hand on it)

"Hey there little one" he smiled then glanced at Emma "Do you want to know the sex of it next week?". Emma shook her head

"I would like a surprise but I mean if you want to know" she glanced at Will who shook his head placing his lips on hers kissing her softly. The kiss lasted a few minutes before Will let go

"Whatever you want is fine by me" he smiled softly "After all I`m not the one going to be screaming in agony for god how long" he sighed running a hand through his curls. Emma slightly smiled placing a hand on her bump. The baby hadn't kicked yet but the doctors weren't too concerned.

"What time is Quinn picking you up?" Will shouted from his position on the sofa where he was watching a baseball match. It was Rachel`s hen night before she got married to Finn and the girls from the university were meeting up. Emma hadn't told them about the baby yet but as soon as she walked in they would guess. That is Rachel hadn't opened her mouth first

"Erm in a few minutes" Emma replied putting on her gold Mary Janes "I`m not going to be able to walk in these anymore" she complained as Will gave a sharp laugh just as he heard a honk. Emma looked through the window of the condo and saw a car pulling up outside

"That must be Quinn" she replied kissing Will on the cheek "Don`t stay up as I have no idea what time I'll be home and I'll see you tomorrow"

"You both have fun" Will shouted from the sofa and Emma gave Will a confused look "You and the bump" Will rolled his eyes and Emma gave him a look before she slightly laughed and exited the condo, closing the door behind her. Will gave a sharp chuckle as he checked channels while the adverts were on then returned to the baseball game. Suddenly his cellphone vibrated and Will picked it up wondering who could be ringing him up. He was more surprised to see it was Hannah

"Hey Hannah?" Will replied puzzled. He hadn't spoken to her for a few months now "Are you ok?"

"W-will" Hannah let out a faint sob "N-No" she cried out

"Woah slow down and tell me what`s wrong" Will calmly said turning the volume down on the TV. Hannah swallowed a sob and then carried on

"My apartment has been broken into" she replied as Will interrupted

"What!" he replied shocked "Are you ok have you had anything stolen?"

"I'm fine and no nothing is gone just a huge mess. Nothing I can see has gone anyway" Hannah replied "I-I must have scared them off when I entered the apartment" She swallowed another sob as she carried on "The cops are here but they need the apartment to be empty to do forensics paper work etc"

"So do you want me to come over? Emma is out and even if she wasn't out I would have told her. She would have understood". However when Hannah heard she was out she let out a smirk flopping down on her sofa, Nothing had been broken into at all she was just using it as a cover story to cause tension however if Emma was out for the night..."

"Hannah?" Will`s soft voice spoke over the phone and Hannah snapped back to reality

"Can I come to your place instead?" she replied "I mean it would be a lot easier you wouldn't have to move and that way nobody would see us. Not like if we went to a bar anybody could see us" She knew she had Will cornered and she could see his cute little face scrunching up as he thought about what was the best thing to do before letting out a sigh

"Ok" he replied "But just until the cops have been around and sorted everything out. Give them my number so that if they need to contact you they can" Hannah nodded with a small grin

"I w-will" she replied "And thanks Will" she smiled before hanging up

"Ill show Emma Pillsbury you don't mess with me. Tonight is the night that I will show Will Schuester who the right woman is for him" she grinned gleefully before going to change out of her clothes. Meanwhile Will wondered if he had made the right choice as he settled back down on the sofa to carry on watching the baseball game before Hannah arrived

"You're pregnant!" Tina gasped Emma slowly nodded

"Did she get a visit from the stork" Brittany whispered to Santana who scoffed at her best friend

"How far are you gone?" Mercedes eyes shone brightly

"About six months. I think they said the due date is middle of September so I should be back at school after Christmas. That`s if I want to go back" Emma smiled

"And it is Will`s" Santana replied. Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes and Tina are turned around to face the black headed girl

"Of course it is Will`s Santana" Rachel crossed her arms in annoyance

"Well I didn't know she could have broken up with him. We haven't seen each other since the reunion" Santana glared at Rachel who pretended not to hear the dark headed girl

"Not like you and Brittany" Quinn muttered underneath her breath. She knew that Santana and Brittany had been seeing one another behind Carl`s, who Santana swore she was just using for sex and nothing else but the two of them had been pretty close, and Artie`s back who Brittany had been dating since they left the uni. Tina and Artie had split up and Tina started dating Mike Chang but her and Artie were still friends.

"Your one to talk you and trouty mouth" Santana scoffed

"What did you just call Sam" Quinn replied dangerously moving forward towards Santana but Mercedes moved in front of her pushing her back

"Now this is Rachel`s hen party and we shouldn't be fighting. Agreed" Mercedes looked around the room as Quinn and Santana nodded "Good" Mercedes broke into a smile as she chatted with Tina, Santana started talking with Brittany again and Quinn sat just watching the scene

"And Santana to answer your question it is Will`s" Emma replied. Santana pursed her lips but didn't answer Emma

"Damm girl you got some confidence" Mercedes whispered to Emma who gave a shy smile to the black girl

"Thanks Mercedes" she smiled "I mean I have got some confidence but I suppose having to stick up for myself in front of Hannah every day" she sighed

"Wait who`s Hannah?" Tina looked confused as Rachel just rolled her eyes

"You don't want to know" she sighed as she finished her wine "Anyone want another glass" she shouted as Brittany, Santana and Quinn shook their heads. Rachel returned to the bar as Tina moved up her chair and started to listen to Emma tell the story of Hannah

"She sounds like one piece of crazy" Mercedes whistled

"Mercedes is right" Tina nodded "Are you sure you trust her"

"Not her but Will" Emma nodded "He wouldn't do anything to hurt me. And now that I`m carrying his child I`m doubly sure" she gave a soft smile as Rachel returned with another bottle of wine and a karaoke book. After flicking through the book she landed on `Don`t rain on my parade` and went to request it leaving the rest of the girls on their own

"I always wondered why we stopped talking recently" Will shrugged as he poured another glass of wine. Hannah had bought it with her since she said she still had it in her fridge and good wine shouldn't be wasted

"I guess things got awkward" she shrugged "Plus I didn't want to be seen as getting between you and Emma" she glanced at Will who looked confused

"I mean people talk" she murmured looking down into her glass " I don't want to name names because it isn't fair but I have heard a few people since I broke up with James gossiping about our friendship so I thought it would be best if we broke friends. But after the break in I guess I just needed a friend but wasn't sure what Emma would say. I know we don't really get on"

"Yeah but Hannah Emma isn't like that" Will replied "If she was here and I had told her your apartment had been broken into and you needed somewhere to crash or even just to have a chat like we are doing I don't think she would have minded" Hannah looked up at Will and gave a small smile as she poured another glass the drink starting to go to her head

"Thanks" she smiled "For everything. I know I might ac t like a bit of a bitch sometime but I don't really mean it. I just want some friends and you're the only true friend I have at the school" she let out a small sob as Will leaned over and placed a hand around her shoulder. Hannah smiled and leant against the shoulder before leaning upwards and softly kissed Will before she kissed him more deeply. However Will pulled away from Hannah and jumped up off the sofa glaring heavily

"What the hell was that and don't blame it on the alcohol because you have had only one glass so you knew what you was doing" he growled softly "I love Emma you know I do she is carrying my child for goodness sake and even if she wasn't pregnant I wouldn't be interested in you. I really can't believe you thought I would be interested in you!"

"That`s a good one" Hannah scoffed "All those times you asked me to help you with glee club, your problems, I don't think you were acting friendly. We had a connection Will" she pleaded "I really thought you would be interested in me so don't lie or send me mixed feelings" She tugged at his shirt leaning in again to kiss Will but Will pushed her away and strode to the other side of the room rubbing his head. He could hardly believe this was happening

"The break in never happened did it" he said quietly. Hannah looked down on the floor "DID IT" he shouted and Hannah shook her head her eyes defiant with anger "God you clearly have some sort of problem" he started to say but Hannah interrupted him

"I thought that was the type of girl you went for. You're ex wife who faked her pregnancy and tried to buy off another child or your present girlfriend who obviously isn't secure in her own body. Oh and speaking of Emma I'll be very careful about what you say to her as if you try and tell her ill be straight to Watson and Emma about the real truth" Hannah snarled

"You wouldn't dare" Will started to say

"Would I not" Hannah smirked. Will gave Hannah a look

"I think you better go" he replied tension still in his voice. Hannah shot Will a look as she picked up her jacket from the sofa and left the apartment the door slamming behind her. Will let out a frustrated sigh as he picked up a wine glass and threw it across the room before sitting down on the sofa, How could his life change again in the space of one night and if Hannah let it slip then his whole world could come crashing down in front of him. He needed to tell Emma and quick before Hannah got hold of her and made things worse then they sounded. He knew that he didn't trust Hannah as far as he could throw her and he wondered what else she was lying about. Who knew with that girl he made a strangled cry as Will made an attempt to clean the broken glass up.

(Emma slowly opened the door of the condo as she walked in. Her eyes drifted around the room as she didn't really notice any differences since she left the condo that evening as she headed upstairs where Will was fast asleep with his mouth open and making little sighs in his sleep)

"He looks so cute when he is asleep" Emma said out loud and gave a soft smile to herself glad that he was asleep so that he didn't hear her. Emma then slipped off her dress and folded it neatly before slipping a large tee shirt of Will`s on, her nightdress was getting too small to fit over the bump now and climbed into bed next to Will stroking his hair as she snuggled next to him her bump fitting between the pair of them. Emma gave a small smile as she closed her eyes not knowing the mess that had gone on during that night. However she would soon find out

Yeah said it was going to get a bit angsty. Sorry about that but things may look bleak but promise you they aren't. Anyway please read and review with your thoughts or attempts to curse Hannah

Next time

**Its Rachel and Finn`s big day and Will attempts to tell Emma about the kiss but will Hannah get there in front of him and make Emma start to not trust him?. Meanwhile Santana`s feelings start to grow between Brittany especially when she sees her at the wedding and Will notices a similarity between Rachel and Abby and makes arrangements with Rachel to coach Abby. **


	12. Back to december

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. However I do own Abby

Things are coming to a close now only one more chapter after this one. I don't think that I will be doing a sequel to this series but if there is interest to do one then I might be tempted

My life would suck without you

Chapter 12: Back to December

(Will groaned as he climbed out of bed, Emma still sleeping peacefully, and rubbed his eyes. Today was the day of Rachel and Finn`s wedding and he still had no idea if Hannah had told Watson about her attempted kiss. He hadn't received any emails from his boss but he still didn't trust Hannah at all now. Will slipped inside the shower and let the running water fall down his back as he mulled over what to do. He then grabbed a towel as he climbed out of the shower and wrapped it around himself, walking back into the bedroom where Emma had just woken up)

"Ready for the wedding?" she glanced at Will who nodded kissing Emma on the forehead and placing a kiss on the bump

"I am but I just remembered I have to do something before we set off". Noticing the look on Emma`s face Will broke into a smile "I know we have to be at the hall for 12 but I promise you it won't take that long. I promised Abby I would do something for her and I got conformation last night" Emma nodded and gave a small smile. She knew how he cared about these kids and hopefully one day she would be able to act as a mother figure to them as well

"Ok but as long as you promise me you won`t be any later than 11. I had Quinn on the phone the other day panicking because Rachel was panicking about Finn being late and if we are late she is going to think..." Emma was interrupted from her rambling by a kiss by Will

"I promise. I'll even go in my suit then we can just set off when I return" he held his hands up in mock surrender and Emma gave a sharp laugh

"Just go and get ready" she laughed pushing Will out of the room. Will grabbed his white shirt, suit jacket, tie, and trousers from the wardrobe door and after slipping them on, tying his tie quickly in a small knot and slipping his suit jacket on he knew he was ready

"Be ready when I return" he called up to Emma who he wasn't sure could hear him as she was in the shower. Will walked out of the condo front door and climbed into his car driving slowly off down the road. However what he didn't know was that Hannah was sat just down the road making sure the coast was clear. She had a surprise in store

(Will walked up to the front door of the Jenkins condo and knocked on it sharply, breathing heavily, holding the papers he had in his hand. A few seconds passed before Abby opened the door slowly

"Mr Schue" she said surprised to see her teacher there and at the summer holidays as well "Am I in trouble?" she said puzzled

"N-No Abby" Will smiled "Can I come in?" he glanced through the opened front door as Abby nodded opening the front door so that Will could walk in. She glanced at his suit and tie and Will gave a nervous laugh

"Two of mine and Miss Pillsbury's friends are getting married today" he replied. Abby gave an understanding nod

"How is she?" Abby glanced at Will "I mean she must be coming to the end of her pregnancy?"

"Another month" Will replied "I can't wait" he gave a sharp grin and Abby gave a small smile in return

"You know I never thanked you for everything that went on with Carter and Leona last year" the brunette replied "I know I might have acted like a jerk at times when you never gave me a solo but when nobody was there for me you was there for me. And so ill like to thank you" Abby brushed a tear away as she smiled gently at Will who was trying hard not to brush the tears away himself

"You know I would do anything for any of my students Abby" he said fiercely "And well you never know you and Carter one day might make up in the future. You never know" he slightly shrugged

"I think that ship has finally sailed for good" Abby replied before she looked back up at Will "So why are you here in the first place?" she looked puzzled

"Ah" Will nodded "You see my friend Rachel, the one who is getting married, is also looking for students to go to her performing arts school in New York. And she asked me if I knew any of my students who would be interested and I suggested you and also Marissa. However Marissa said she wouldn't be interested" he replied handing Abby the forms. Abby read them then looked up at Will her eyes shining with tears

"I know you would have to check things over with your parents first I understand that but I see a talent in you Abby. More so than any of the others, that`s why I have been pushing you this term. Plus maybe the break could give you and Carter some good" Will shrugged his shoulders. Abby nodded giving Will a small hug

"If my parents say yes then I would be honoured" Abby replied with a small grin and Will could see of what he could see in her reflected in the same way he saw in Rachel. The two girls were indeed very similar indeed.

"I better get going otherwise I`m going to be late for the wedding. Ring me when you have made a decision. You have my cellphone number" Will called out and Abby nodded. Will then left the Jenkins condo, climbing back into his car and driving off down the road not knowing the shock he would be in for when he returned home

"Emma is late?" Tina replied puzzled sitting in the chairs in the hall, hands interwined with Mike

"I hope nothing is wrong with the baby" Mercedes looked upset "I mean she is about eight months now she could have gone into labour"

"Nah Mr Schue would have rang Finn if she was in labour" Artie said leaning against Brittany who giggled. Santana just rolled her eyes and scoffed

"Well I hope they get here soon, I mean Rachel isn't here yet but if she DOES come" Kurt stressed ignoring the giggles that were coming from Sam "Immature" Kurt rolled his eyes

"Ignore him" Blaine whispered to his boyfriend

"Anyway if Rachel does come to the hall and Emma isn't here she isn't going to be too happy" Kurt finished. "Hopefully that won't happen". Artie, Mike, and Tina all nodded as at the front of the room Finn and Puck were sat down just in front of Carole Hummel and Burt Hummel who were sat next to Leroy and Paul Berry

"Don`t worry man Rachel will be here soon. She isn't the type of girl to do a runner" Puck whispered

"I know" Finn nodded slowly "But you never know. I mean I love her and she`s my only true love."

"Quinn and Lauren are with her and you know those two" Puck gave a sharp laugh "It feels pretty strange that my ex girlfriend and my fiancée are now best friends with one another. Not to mention Quinn is being head bridesmaid to the girl she used to torment at the university"

"Just show s how much we have grown up" Finn sighed "How did the engagement go anyway?"

"Oh good apart from the fact Lauren said if I ever cheated on her she would knee me in the balls and feed them to the third world country. Then she kissed me and told me I was the best boyfriend ever" Puck gave a small smile as he thought of the girl that would one day be his wife. Finn then looked down the aisle to see Mercedes walking towards him

"Quinn just texted they will be half an hour" she replied.

"And Miss P still isn't here" Puck replied as he and Finn both looked at one another. Mercedes then returned to her seat next to Kurt and Blaine as Finn looked at Puck

"He will be here" Puck replied "When has Will ever let you down before. That`s why you asked him to be your 2nd best man next to Kurt"

"I know but..." Finn trailed off as he played with his tie nervously before his mother told him off "I just have a really bad feeling" he sighed as the two men sat in silence

"I'm back!" Will grinned as he entered the condo "Emma?" he called out as he looked into the living room as he saw his girlfriend sat on the sofa clutching her stomach a tear rolling down her cheek. She looked over her shoulder to see Will entering the living room and her face fell

"I had a visitor while you were out" she said softly "Hannah" she replied "She told me of your little makeout" she replied. Will`s eyes grew dark as he just stood in silence

"Emma I..." he started to say "I got sucked in yes but it was all her fault. She said she was burgled and that could she have a place to crash for the evening then she tried to kiss me. I of course didn't kiss back. Do you not believe me?" Will looked at Emma from his position from the other side of the room

"I never told you this but I know she was lying. I just wanted to see of you would tell me the truth. And both stories add up so of course I know you are telling the truth" Emma smiled gently as she ran across and embraced Will

"I love you" she whispered "Hannah probably did this because she thought it would split us up" she shuddered

"How did you know she was lying" Will whispered as Emma let go of the embrace "I didn't know until she admitted it but you know me always slow to pick up on things" he sighed running an hand through his curls. Emma gave a soft smile as she settled back down on the sofa stroking her bump as Will sat down next to her.

"Gracie told me a few months back that she was trying to split us up and that she and James weren't really going out it was all part of her plan. Yes I know I was confused too" she gave a sharp laugh seeing Will`s face

"What else has she lied about" he muttered "I better tell Watson next week about her unless she has already resigned. I wouldn't put anything pass that girl" he shook his fist as Emma slightly giggled

"Although I hope that she gets the help she needs before she does something that she regrets" Emma murmured "Or find somebody that isn't in a relationship already that she cares about and can help her get better" she sighed the guidance counsellor in her coming out. Will leaned over and kissed her on the forehead giving her a broad smile

"We better get going otherwise Rachel is going to think we have been in a car crash" she replied slipping on her jacket "Did you get everything done on your outing?" her eyes grew big and Will nodded

"I did" he replied with a smile as he linked an arm with Emma as they left the condo closing the door behind them

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" the minister smiled as Finn softly kissed Rachel much to the cheering of the crowd. Will smiled proudly sitting next to Kurt Blaine and Emma at the front of the church, Quinn and Mercedes sat next to them as the bridesmaids. Emma smiled as she placed a hand on her stomach as Rachel and Finn walked down the aisle then jumped as she felt the baby start to kick

"W-what?" Will asked confused as he glanced across towards Emma

"No its good Will" Emma smiled "The baby it kicked" she glowed. Kurt let Will move up so that he was sat next to Emma and placed a hand on her stomach. As the baby kicked again Will felt a surge of pride in himself

"That`s my baby" he thought to himself as the baby kicked again

"See Will" Emma smiled "That`s your son or daughter trying to say hello to you" she smiled happily as Will nodded trying hard not to cry but failing. The people in the hall then started to move out but Will and Emma just sat there, Will`s hand still on her bump. Nobody not even Hannah now could take this away from them now and Will couldn't wait for the day until he could see his child for the first time. He and Emma shot a look at one another as they left the hall to watch people take photographs then left in the car to where Rachel and Finn`s wedding reception would be held

Next time will be the final chapter. I hope you will all enjoy it and please don't forget to review

Next time

Will is returning to school and finds out that Hannah has indeed left. But when he receives a phone call to find out Emma has gone into labour what will he do with the glee club?. Meanwhile Carter finds out about Abby`s offer to go to New York and must make a decision Abby or Leona while Marco meets a new member of the glee club that could change his life forever.


	13. Dear john

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. However I do own Abby, Leona, Jonathan, Watson and Carter

Well this is it, the final chapter. Ill like to thank everyone that has read and reviewed this and also don't stand so close to me. Hopefully you will continue to read and review my fics in the future.

My life would suck without you

Chapter 13: Dear John

(Will shifted in his bed and opened one sleepy eye as he glanced at Emma snuggled up next to him in their bed. She just looked so peaceful asleep her hand protectfully on their child, Emma`s bump had now grown and she only had one more month to go. She stirred and opened her eyes as Will glanced at her)

"I'm sorry" he said blushing slightly "I just couldn't stop staring at you and I know that sounds really creepy and wrong but I couldn't help it" Emma slightly blushed and giggled

"I actually find it quite sweet" she smiled "And I think that our little one does as well" she smiled placing a hand on her bump.

"If anything does happen I want to know immediately" Will warned Emma who nodded her eyes wide as Will climbed out of bed and made his way into the bathroom to get ready for his first day back at school

"Of course you would be the first to know" Emma replied "I mean I don't think I`m going to go into labour the baby isn't due for another month but you don't know." She gave a soft smile as she placed a hand on her bump "However he or she does seem to be rather energetic this morning" she commented. She and Will didn't want to know the sex of the baby as they wanted it to be a surprise

"I just don't want to come home and find out you have gone missing or something. Somehow I don't quite trust Terri" Will commented. She had called during the summer and found out that Emma was pregnant and hadn't really took it quite well. Will suspected that his crazy ex wife could do something like kidnap Emma. However Emma raised her eyebrows and looked at Will surprised

"Will" she sighed and Will kissed her forehead

"I'm just concerned that's all. I love you and our unborn child and I just don't want anything happening to it" he was interrupted by Emma slightly pushing him and his eyes went wide.

"Will go and shower before we get a phone call off Watson or something" Emma murmured. Will nodded and disappeared into the bathroom leaving Emma alone in their bedroom. She sighed and walked out of the bedroom down the stairs wanting to prepare a breakfast for Will before he left for work. If he had to cope with Abby and Leona again he needed some strong food inside of him to cope with those squabbling teenagers.

"Will hey" Watson looked surprised as the younger male came into his office "Have a good summer. How is Emma?" he replied

"Y yeah it was good thanks and Emma is fine" Will replied "She has about another month to go so she won't be back just yet" he looked down at the ground "Listen about Hannah" he started to say

"Oh she called me and said she wouldn't be back. Said she had another job or something. I was a bit surprised because she seemed a good worker but I mean if your heart isn't in it" he shrugged.

"Oh" Will looked surprised but inside his heart was dancing. Somehow she hadn't told Watson about her attempted kiss

"So Will I would like you to meet somebody. Meet Jonathan. He`s my new assistant and I would like you to show him around. Help him get a feel to the building". A tall young boy who Will assumed wouldn't be any younger than Emma was shuffled out from his office and held his hand out to Will who shook it

"Abby should be making her choice today about New York as well" Will informed Watson who gave a slow nod. Will had informed Watson about his idea

"You can go now" Watson replied as Will and Jonathan exited the office, Jonathan wiping his brow and looking surprised

"Wow that was strange" Jonathan commented as Will gave a small laugh

"Watson means well" he replied as the two started walking

"So you're the Spanish teacher?" Jonathan replied as Will nodded

"Yeah" he replied with a broad grin "I also run the glee club as well"

"Glee club you mean singing?" Jonathan replied as the pair stood outside Will`s Spanish classroom, Will digging in his pocket for his keys. He opened the door to the classroom as he and Jonathan walked in

"Yeah we got to the Regionals last year but problems within the camp meant we didn't qualify for Nationals. However this year I am hoping that we qualify" Will gave a small laugh as Jonathan just stood there deep in thought. Will looked on his desk for any notes as Jonathan heard a sharp knock on the door. Jonathan walked to the door and noticed a small petite dark heard girl standing there

"Is Mr Schue in?" Abby replied

"..." Jonathan started to say but Will glanced at the door to see Abby standing there

"Oh Abby" he gave a huge grin "Jonathan its ok this is Abby. I need to see her actually" Abby entered the classroom and turned to face Will

"I have decided to go to New York to join Mrs Hudson I should say now she is married at her school. I know things will be hard but I can't see things being any harder than they are here"

"Abby that great" Will exclaimed "I mean we will miss you in the glee club but I`m sure they will understand"

"I just came to tell you that. I have a science class to get to. Today is my last day but I still have classes" Abby gave a small smile as Will nodded his eyes choking up. Abby then left the classroom and Will just stood there shaking his head

"You ok there Will" Jonathan replied

"I'm fine Jonathan" Will replied before going back to handing out Spanish textbooks. Jonathan just stood there not wanting to say anything, not wanting to pry in Will`s private life. He gave a heavy sigh as he looked around the classroom as Will sat down at his desk waiting for his students

"So she is leaving" Marissa replied concerned walking down the hallway with Carter, Leona, Natalie and Natasha. Abby had just informed them that she was leaving the school

"Well maybe a performing arts school is more her thing. She didn't really fit in here anyway" Leona replied standing next to her locker

"Ill miss that girl" Marissa sighed. Natalie and Natasha sloped off and Marissa noticed the tension hanging around Carter and Leona

"Ill just go and see if Marco wants anything" Marissa trailed off walking in the opposite direction. Leona slammed her locker and glared at Carter

"What is up with you? Ever since you heard that Abby was leaving you haven't spoken. You still haven't got feelings for her have you" Leona replied and after Carter didn't say anything Leona looked at him "Oh that`s just great" she replied

"Look Leona I don't know I mean I thought I was over her but when I heard she was leaving to go to New York I started thinking about what it would be like not to see her every day and well maybe that changes my feelings" Carter replied. He leaned out to touch Leona`s sleeve and she jumped back

"Look just go and find her and tell her the truth. Maybe I don't want to be in a relationship with a guy who`s head says one thing and his heart says another thing." Leona glanced at Carter as she gathered her folders then headed down the corridor pushing past some younger students. Carter headed towards the choir room and saw Abby sitting at the piano bent over some forms. He opened the door and slowly walked in

"Carter" Abby looked surprised "I guess you heard the news about New York. I leave today" she looked up at the taller teenager

"Yeah I erm came to tell you that well maybe over the summer my feelings for Leona changed. Being around one person 24/7 can do that to you. And when I heard you were leaving I didn't know if I could not see you every day. So I came to give you this" Carter leant over the piano and gave Abby a soft kiss on the lips. "Ill probably won't be able to fly out at once my dad wouldn't want that but I'll be here for you ready and waiting" He gave a soft smile to Abby

"Carter I" Abby started to say before the bell began to ring for afternoon class

"I have Spanish with Mr Schue. Just think about it ok. "Carter replied as he left the choir room Abby still stunned by the kiss. She touched her lips and thought about how this had changed things. She hadn't meant for this to question Carter` s feelings towards her but maybe it had. Abby sighed as she looked at the forms in front of her and knew she had to make a decision between her heart and her head. She looked at the papers again and knew she had made the right choice

"Nationals" Will wrote on the white board then came to sit down "Now I know last year wasn't the greatest for us and with us losing Abby we might struggle"

"Don`t worry Mr Schue ill take care of her solos" Leona gave a smirk

"T-Thanks Leona" Will said puzzled "But I know we have a great team spirit and I know we can do anything. This week I want you to find a new student and try and get them to audition. The footballers try the football team "he was interrupted by Jonathan poking his head into the choir room

"Jonathan?" Will looked surprised as he stood up and joined the younger boy outside "Something wrong?"

"I wouldn't say wrong but Watson got a phone call. Your girlfriend is in labour. A girl called Quinn rang up and said that you needed to get to the hospital quickly so Watson told me to come to the choir room to find you" Jonathan replied. Will gave a huge grin as he clapped Jonathan on the back then dashed down the corridor back to his office then to the hospital. The glee club filed out of the choir room until there was only Carter left in the choir room

"Abby must have decided to go to New York" Carter thought disappointed. He then turned the corner and was surprised to see Abby standing there

"I couldn't go" Abby replied walking towards Carter "Not when I know how you really feel about me. I haven't told Mr Schue yet as he seems pretty preoccupied about something himself" she gave a shaky laugh as she looked up at Carter "Me and you we have something special both personal and professional and maybe I don't need a performing arts school to show me that. Maybe a National title will do that" she smiled softly as she leant in and kissed Carter, the two of them kissing before they looked at one another a smile lighting both their faces

"Leona is after your solos you know" Carter whispered in her ear holding her close as Abby scoffed

"Let her" she whispered as Carter held her close to his chest both of them feeling much closer to one another than they had six month previously. Nothing was going to tear them apart this time, nothing at all

"My girlfriend Emma Pillsbury is in labour" Will panted running towards the reception desk. He had got stuck in traffic and he wasn't sure if he was too late for the birth. The nurse nodded and pointed down the corridor. Will ran down the corridor towards the delivery room where he ran in, Quinn stood next to Emma who was panting and looking like she wanted to kill Will

"Where have you been" she hissed before she felt another contraction and gave another moan of pain still panting

"Traffic "Will replied before he realised how lame that sounded and sighed. Quinn just gave him a look

"Just ignore her I remember my sister she just kept screaming at her husband the whole time she was in labour" Quinn whispered to Will who nodded. "I should get going. Good luck" Quinn gave a smile as she left and Will stood beside Emma gripping her hand tightly

"Where has Quinn gone" Emma panted

"I think she was just waiting till I came. She didn't want to be in the way" Will gave a soft smile at Emma just as the nurse came round again

"Emma I think it's almost time to push. Now it might be painful but just remember what you will have at the end of it2 the nurse smiled at Emma. Emma nodded and started to push as Will gripped her hand tightly. She gave one final push as the cries of a baby filled the room as she collapsed onto the pillow exhausted

"It's a boy" the nurse said delighted as she cut the unbillical cord smiling at Will as his eyes filled up with tears

"W-where is he going" Emma panicked looking around the room for her son

"He`s just going to get washed and checked over and then you will be free to hold him" the nurse smiled as she walked away. Emma lay on the pillow as Will stroked her hair

"Emma?" Will whispered as Emma opened an eye "Our baby is all cleaned up would you like to hold him?" he grinned as Emma sat up in bed noticing that a cot had been placed at the end of her bed

"I must have zonked out" she sighed rubbing her eyes

"Giving birth kinda does that to you" Will replied as Emma shot him a look "So wanna hold him" he teased

"What about a name first before I hold him. Keep saying the baby seems unpersonable." Emma glanced at Will who nodded

"He`s going to be a redhead" he smiled "Also looks like he`s going to have my curls but at 2 hours old I don't know how the nurses can see that. So names" he sighed "

"I thought about having Edward or Ed as a middle name. To respect my father but if we have Edward as his first name" Emma sighed

"Twilight gotcha" Will nodded. His thoughts drifted to Jonathan and how if he hadn't told him he would have missed the birth

"Jonathan" he replied "Or John for short. I had a new student teacher today and that is who Quinn must have spoken to. If he hadn't told me I would have missed the birth of my first child" Emma started to nod

"Jonathan Edward Schuester. I like it" she smiled

"My last name?" Will looked surprised

"Well we don't know what the future lies. If we get married it's a lot easier then to change it" Emma trailed off as she noticed the look of shock on Will`s face

"I'm sorry I didn't mean..." she trailed off as Will softly kissed her

"None taken" he grinned as they crossed over to meet their son. Will lifted him out of the cot, Jonathan fast asleep, and handed him to Emma who looked at him softly

"Jonathan hi" she smiled at her son "I'm your mom and this is your father. He will teach you how to be a great singer and be part of his glee club as I`m sure you will take after him. Hopefully you will take my compassion and guidance skills. But if you ever bring one of the local girls home your father will chase them away so fast" she glanced at Will who raised an eyebrow "We love you so much and will continue to do so" she gave a small sob as she gave Jonathan to Will who looked at his son with joy

"My child" he whispered and Emma knew he was thinking of Terri "I never thought this moment would happen"

"I know" Emma nodded "But it has and I know you will be a perfect father" she leant her head on his shoulder as Will sat on the bed holding Jonathan as Emma sat next to Will the perfect family picture

And that`s it. I would like to give a HUGE thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed. I probably won't do a 3rd sequel as I think this season has run its course. But as always I might change my mind. I've really enjoyed writing this fic and the previous fic `Don't stand so close to me` but without all of you I wouldn't have the inspiration to write so again ill like to thank you. I don't know what my next fic will be but I hope you all continue to read.


End file.
